Bella Stakes a Claim, New Moon Fanfic
by twilighteergrl29
Summary: Imagine if Bella was able to “betray her absent heart to save her pathetic life”. That instead of just thinking of the words she wanted to tell Jacob she actually said them. What would happen if Bella chose Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

This is my one-shot which takes place in New Mood toward the end of Chapter 16. The Twilight Saga, characters, settings, and some of the plot details are not mine, but belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. This is merely a fanfic of what I would have liked to have seen happen between Jacob and Bella. It's from Jacob's point of view. Hope you like it.

Summary:

Bella has just been saved by Jacob from her near drowning and he's taking her home.

I walked Bella to her truck, holding her close to my bare chest and keeping my arm around her in an effort to keep her warm. I jumped into the driver's seat without bothering to ask, I knew she was in no condition to drive. I pulled her next to me to position my arm back around her. She leaned into me, laying her head against my chest.

"If you drive me home in my truck how are you going to get back?" she asked.

With one hand on the steering wheel I began to pull the truck away from my house and answered, "Well I wasn't planning on getting back. That bloodsucker's still out there remember?"

I felt her shudder in my embrace and wondered if she wasn't going into shock.

We sat in silence as I drove to her place. With the adrenaline out of my system and the exhaustion momentarily at bay my mind had a chance to try and process what just happened. Why the hell did she jump? She had to have noticed the wind and the rain. How could she have thought that jumping into the water during a hurricane was a good idea? All she had to do was wait for me, I would have tried to talked her out of it, promised her we'd do it another day. If that didn't work I would have jumped with her for crying out loud. Was she trying to kill herself, was she that messed up over _him_?

This time it was my turn to shudder and it definitely wasn't because I was cold. I felt a huge ache in the middle of my chest at the thought of losing her. I loved her so much, I couldn't imagine being in a world without her. If she was trying to end her life, how could she be so selfish? Didn't she know how much she'd hurt all the people who cared about her? And for what, just because some worthless parasite decided she wasn't good enough for him? I felt a growl start to build in my chest right below the ache.

I realized that my hands had tightened on the steering wheel, white knuckle tight, while I'd been lost in my dark train of thought. I let out a slow, low breath and eased up my grip. I shot a quick glance at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She looked like she was lost in troubling thoughts of her own. I wanted to say something light and funny to brighten the mood, but my mind was still reeling. I couldn't think of what to say.

I pulled up in front of her dark house and let the truck idle for a moment before turning the key and letting it die. In the sudden silence I couldn't help but put my other arm around her and squeeze her to me, holding her there. I let myself take a deep breath and inhale the sweet scent coming off her hair. I was so happy to have her alive. I felt like I could cry.

"I'm sorry Bells," I apologized, "I know you don't have the same feelings for me that I do for you and I promise I'm okay with that. I'm just so happy that you're all right." I laughed, feeling truly happy.

For a moment, one blessed moment, she leaned into my embrace, letting me hold her, fitting into my arms like she had been made just for me to hold. I felt the ache in my chest ease and melt away. But then I felt her stiffen and I immediately let her go, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. I reached for the door.

"Wait," she whispered, "Just a minute." She sounded a little breathless.

I turned my head back toward her trying not to anticipate what she was about to say. She looked momentarily torn, worrying her lower lip. But then the small crease between her brows smoothed and she timidly raised her hand to touch my face. I felt my eyes widen with surprise. What could this mean?

I felt myself leaning toward her unable to stop myself. I watched as she tentatively moistened her lips. I could feel her sweet breath on my face and I felt dizzy. I inched toward her as slowly as my pounding heart would allow. Could this really be happening? I nervously licked my lips and lifted my eyes to meet hers silently asking for permission. All I saw there was need that matched my own. I slowly inclined my head letting my eyes drift shut as I gently pressed my lips to hers. They were so warm and soft. I shifted myself to be nearer to her and took my hand from the door handle and placed it gently on her waist while my other arm slid between her and the backrest to pull her closer to me. I felt my heart stutter and my breath hitch as I felt her body sway into mine. She brought her hand down from my face letting it rest on my chest and brought her other hand up to rest there too. As I kissed her more urgently I felt her lips part and felt a sigh escape them. I moved my hand from her waist to put both arms around her and crush her too me. This was incredible. It was like a dream come true. How could this be happening? Did she finally realize that I was the one who truly loved her?

I reluctantly pulled myself away needing to see her face, needing to know if this was real or if she was just humoring me, maybe she really was going into shock. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and I stared into their warm chocolate depths. She smiled up at me and said the words I'd longed to hear.

"I love you Jake."

Wow! My heart was hammering so hard I felt like it would jump right out of my chest. My whole body was tingling from the euphoria that her words had cause.

"Oh Bells, I love you too."

I let one of my hands slide up into her damp hair and stop at the back of her neck. With a triumphant smile I pulled her face toward mine and brushed my lips against hers. The next minute she was up on her knees with her arms around my neck pushing her lips to mine, the length of her body against me. I wound my arms around her easily bringing my hands to rest on the backs of my arms. I was in heaven. This was incredible! I moaned as she parted her lips yet again. I couldn't help but wondering if she would allow me to deepen my kiss. I moved ever so slightly to place her bottom lip between my lips. She returned my kiss eagerly. I became emboldened by her reaction and let my tongue dance lightly on her lower lip feeling the smoothness of it. I felt her shiver against me. My tongue continued to trail along her lip, reverently asking for permission to intensify my kiss. I felt her mouth soften and allow me entrance. I moaned and roughly griped the backs of my arms. The next thing I knew I felt her velvety tongue gently dip between my lips and begin to wind around mime. Immediately I felt my body respond and my kisses became feverish and demanding. I felt breathless and lightheaded. This was amazing. But I didn't want to push her too far. With unimaginable effort I dragged my lips from hers desperately trying to catch my breath. My eyes opened to find her feeling equally disheveled with her pouty lips swollen from our kissing. I smiled at her and she returned my smile full force. My heart soared.

"Maybe we should turn it down a notch," I suggested, "The last thing Charlie needs when he comes home is to fine us necking in the truck and the windows all steamed up." I chuckled at just how enticing that sounded.

She let out a contented sigh and with a smile said, "Yeah you're probably right."

I opened the truck door and inhaled sharply as the cool are entered the cab of the truck. I gasped, my body going ridged and my nostrils flaring. "Holy _crap_!" I shouted.

Bella's eyes widened in alarm as I slammed the truck door shut and savagely twisted the key bringing the truck to life. I felt myself shaking violently trying to decide whether to phase or get Bella the hell out of here.

"What's going on?" she cried. Fear coating her words.

I stupidly revved the engine to hard and the damn thing stalled. "Vampire," I snarled through my clenched teeth.

I glanced at Bella and saw the blood drain from her face. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I can smell the damn thing! Ugh!" I shouted in frustration as my eyes darted trying to look everywhere at once. I looked at Bella's frightened face and knew I had to keep her safe. "Okay. Let's get out of here," I said scanning the street.

I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared. I heard the tires peel out as I jerked the wheel around turning the truck the other way. I speed down the dark street both hands on the wheel my heart hammering in my chest. I had to get Bella out of danger. I had to get her to safety. I was her protector. Failure was not an option. The tires zoomed across the pavement as we left Forks behind flying back to La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

My only concern was her safety. If anything happened to her it would be the end of me. She was my life. I pushed the truck as fast as it could go, which wasn't very fast, praying that we made it. I took a quick look at Bella to see how she was holding up. She looked like I felt, scared.

"It was Victoria right?" she asked.

"It was a vampire. I know that much," I muttered.

"I mean … it couldn't have been … you know …"

"Bella I'm pretty sure the only vampire out there is the one that's trying to kill you. The Cullens left remember? Why would they come back?" Was she really still hoping _he_ would come back after what just happened between us? I shook my head refusing to give into that kind of thinking.

"Yeah, you're right, of course," she mumbled sounding a little disgusted with herself.

I pulled the truck in front of my house.

"Okay. Uh, we probably left the bloodsucker behind us," I said thinking out loud, "But I want to be smart about this. So you stick close to me, and I mean close." I opened the truck door and slid out pulling Bella with me. She stumbled out of the cab and bumped into my side looking up at me with wide eyes. I knew the odds of the leech knowing exactly where we were going and getting there ahead of us were slim but I didn't want to take any chances. I figured she was safer with me than in the truck. If the odds were against us and there was a bloodsucker out there somewhere lying in wait she was better off by my side. I thought if I had to phase I could always shove her out of the way.

I tucked her close to my side with both arms wrapped around her scanning the darkness, on the alert for any movement. The door to the house opened, "Why did you come back, I thought you were taking Bella home?" my dad asked.

"Yeah that was the plan. Unfortunately that leech had other ideas." I growled.

Billy moved aside as I guided her through the door. He raised his eyebrows at me in question.

"When we got to Charlie's I caught the vampire's stench before she even had a chance to get out of the truck," I explained.

"Oh. Well you better let the pack know. Bella will be safe here with me."

"Thanks Dad, but I don't want to leave you and Bella alone. I'll call Sam and let him know what's up." I turned, headed into the small kitchen and grabbed the phone off the wall. I dialed Sam's number and listened to it ring a few times before my dad could say anything.

"Sam might not be there. He's probably still at the hospital with Sue or back at her place," my dad offered.

That's right. Sam would still be dealing with the aftermath of Harry Clearwater's death. I was about to hang up when I heard Sam answer. Thank God he was home after all! I quickly told Sam what went down and he told me that he and the rest of the pack would pick up the scent from Bella's. He offered to send Embry to look after Bella and Billy if I wanted to join in the hunt. I quickly thought it over. As tempting as that idea was I decided that I wanted to look after Bella myself. I knew she'd feel safer with me on guard duty instead of one of the others. I quickly hung up with Sam and went back into the living room.

Bella was sitting on the small couch and Billy was in his chair next to her. His face was drawn into a grave expression. I didn't know if it all had to do with the loss of his friend, Harry, or if some of the weariness I saw on his face was out of concern for Bella. Either way my dad had had a very long day.

"Dad if you want to hit the sack, Bella and I will be okay," I said.

My dad raised a brow and gave me a curious look but said nothing. He nodded his head in agreement to my suggestion and headed toward his room in the back of the house saying goodnight as he went.

"Night Billy," Bella's voice was barely above a whisper.

Her eyes followed him for a moment and then she turned back to look at me. She looked at me apologetically and my heart froze. I just knew she was going to tell me what happened in the truck was a mistake. That she had just reacted out of loneliness and that she really didn't feel that way about me at all. I felt the ache in the middle of my chest return. Life was so unfair.

"I'm so sorry Jake," she started, "I wish I wasn't so much trouble for everyone. I feel like such a burden."

"Honey, you're no burden," I sighed with relief as I sat down on the couch next to her. "Nobody wants to see anything happen to you. You mean a lot to everyone, especially me." I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me placing a kiss on the top of her head. I was glad to know she didn't regret choosing to love me, at least not yet. She fell against me and I felt moister on my bare chest. I glanced down and put my finger under her chin to lift her face toward mine. I could see the delicate tracks of tears on her cheeks as she refused to look up at me foolishly trying to keep me from seeing her cry. I held my finger there until her lids fluttered up and her eyes met mine.

"Oh Bells, don't cry," I crooned.

She gave me a weak smile and muttered, "I can't seem to keep from crying these days."

I bent my face to hers and began to gently kiss her tears ways. I felt her move both her arms to try to encircle them around me. She couldn't quite manage it on account of my size so she settled on resting one hand on my chest and the other on my back. I pulled my face away and smiled adoringly at her. She returned my smile and leaned toward me with a wistful look at my lips. I felt my heart tremble as I bowed my face back down to meet her kiss. I would never get tired of kissing her.

Our lips moved together gently at first but quickly accelerated to a feverish pace. It was like we were picking up where we had left off in her truck. Her lips parted and my tongue tentatively played upon them not wanting to rush. But suddenly she became uninhibited and her tongue plunged into my mouth, caressing, tasting, and exploring. I moaned as I shifted my body to bring her into my lap and eagerly matched her kiss for kiss. She was so soft. This felt better than anything I had ever imagined!

I could feel her breathing grow more erratic as our passion mounted. I became heady and lightheaded as the scent of her enveloped me. She tasted incredible, so sweet and warm. I began to realize that I was becoming a bit too excited by our romantic tryst and tried to pull away, but she quickly moved her arms around my neck not letting me go. I groaned as I firmly held her to me. It felt so amazing to hold her in my arms this close. But this was getting to be too much. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel ashamed. She was frightened and I just knew all she was really looking for was comfort.

Just as I was about to pull way she lifted herself on to her knees and quickly straddled my lap. Exactly when did I fall asleep and begin dreaming? This was incredible. It just wasn't possible. But before I could think to protest the center of her was pushing against me in a way I had only ever dreamed about.

Oh no! It was too much! No! But I couldn't stop. I felt myself plummet over the edge. My eyes squeezed shut as my body shuttered and jerked uncontrollably giving into the incredibly delicious release. It went on for what seemed like forever with her kissing me the entire time oblivious of what I'd just done. As soon as I felt my convulsions begin to subside I firmly pulled her arms from around my neck and tenderly pushed her from me to look into her face.

"Bells I need to go to the bathroom," I blurted.

She looked at me with a dazed and confused expression. Obviously not having registered what just happened to me. She reluctantly allowed me to move her off of my lap and I quickly rose and headed for the bathroom before she could see the evidence. I heard her call my name in a puzzled tone as I shut the bathroom door. I leaned my back against it and heaved and enormous sigh. Wow! Did that really just happen?

I had no idea how I was going to manage to sleep after all that but I hoped a nice long cold shower would prove to be helpful. I slid my hand down to the door knob and turned the lock. After those kisses I thought it better to be safe. I never knew Bella could be so insistent.

As I turned the water on I couldn't help but wonder if she had ever been like that with _him_. I felt myself gag at the idea of Bella in the arms of that monster. Yuck! Surely what we just did was better than anything she'd ever experienced before.

I stepped out of my shorts and slipped into the shower. I shivered as the ice cold touched my simmering skin. The cold felt very soothing. I stepped under the water and it ran down my head and over my body. I felt goose bumps rise up on my skin as the water trickled all over. I rolled my neck and shoulders trying to ease some of the tension out of them. I hadn't realized I had been tense. Just then I heard a knock at the door. I froze and my heart did a summersault in my chest. Good think I locked the door. Jeez.

"Jake? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

I stepped out of the water and pulled the shower curtain aside wiping the water out of my eyes.

"No Bella," I shouted over the rush of the water, "We're great. I was just getting wound a little too tight and I needed to relax a bit," and get cleaned up I thought.

"Oh. Okay. Don't take too long."

I had a sneaking suspicion that this was shaping up to be a long night. I slid the curtain shut and went back under the freezing water. I hung my head and let it wash over me. How was it that she could do this to me, have this kind of physical affect on me, and be completely clueless? I sighed as my mind wondered back to the couch. Mmmm. Wait, as nice as that was it definitely was not helping to think about that right now. I racked my brain for something less exciting to think about. The Rabbit. That'll work. Okay, I needed to change the oil and check the exhaust manifold as soon as I had the chance and Jared mentioned something about the timing belt on his ride might need adjusting, and….Yeah, that was working just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

I hurriedly toweled myself off, feeling a lot better after my cold shower. My head was definitely clearer. As I rubbed the towel against my hair, trying to dry it, I couldn't help but hope that there would be more make out sessions with Bella in the near future. But right now the exhaustion of pulling her from that turbulent water coupled with my lack of sleep due to pack patrols was catching up to me. My eyelids felt heavy and all I was looking to do was get to sleep.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to open the bathroom door, but the door knob wouldn't turn. Oh yeah, that's right, duh, I locked it before getting in the shower. I'm so smooth sometimes it's scary. Once I finally got the bathroom door opened I headed to my room to get some clean shorts. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Bella's silhouette against the window in the front room. The lights were off, so the only light came from the window in front of her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and I saw her face in the moonlight. Man was she pretty.

"Done already?" she asked.

I turned to her and said, "Hey I'm a guy, remember? I don't need to use up all the hot water in order to take a shower," or any hot water for that matter I thought. "I'll be just a minute. I'm gonna throw some shorts on."

I turned and went into my room. I didn't bother turning on any lights. Ever since my genetic lupine traits made an appearance my eyesight had become so much stronger than it used to be, particularly in the dark. I was able to find my dresser easily and pull out a pair of short in no time. I dropped my towel and pulled them on as quickly as I could. I didn't want to be surprised by Bella with my pants literally down. I was lucky. From the sound of it she'd stayed put in the living room.

I left my room and went down the hall to the small cabinet where the sheets and towels were kept. I grabbed a set of sheets to make up the couch for Bella. As I passed my room I darted in and snagged one of my pillows off my bed. I took the arm load of bed stuff with me into the living room and set it on the couch. Bella turned from the window and rushed over to help. We had the sofa done in short order.

"I should probably get you a blanket," I muttered.

"Oh this'll be fine."

"Sure sure. But you might get cold and this way you'll have it if you need it." I went back down the hall to retrieve one.

When I came back Bella was sitting on her make shift bed. She looked up at me and smiled as I set the blanket down on the arm of the couch.

"Do you think I could borrow something to sleep in?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. No problem." I spun around and went back into my room. Man I was getting tired of going up and down the hall. I really wanted to hit the sack. I dug through my drawers and came back with an old Metallica t-shit.

"Thanks," she said accepting it. She slyly lifted the clothing to her nose and sniffed.

"It's clean," I assured her. It's not like I was a complete animal.

She smiled and lifted her face to look at me. "I just like the way you smell," she explained.

"Oh," was all I could manage. "Well goodnight." I bent down and pressed my lips gently to her forehead.

"Night Jake," she whispered.

I turned to go down the hall for what I hoped was the last time and headed for my room. Once through my doorway I flung myself down on my bed making the bedsprings whine in protest. I pulled my remaining pillow up under my head and rapped my arms around it. The minute I closed my eyes I was asleep. The last thing I remembered thinking was that I liked the way Bella smelled too, kind of floral.

It seemed like a minute later I heard a phone ringing. My eyes drifted open to the dark of my room. The phone rang again and I pushed myself up from the bed to go and answer it. Just as I had eased myself up onto my hands and knees I hear Billy pick up the phone in his room. I settled on my knees and listened.

"Hello? … Hey Charlie… No Bella's here…Yeah I figured you would be at the hospital late…Well I told her she could stay over. I didn't think you would mind…No the kids are already asleep…Sure sure. Don't worry about it…I'll have her give you a call in the morning…Talk to you later," he said and hung up.

I listened for a moment to see if my dad was going to get up but the house was quite. I sighed and laid back down rolling onto my back. My eyes slid shut and I waited to fall back asleep.

I felt a gentle tug on my big toe and my eyes flew open. I could see Bella standing at the foot of my bed in the darkness. I must have momentarily drifted to sleep because I didn't hear her coming up the hallway. She was dressed in only the old black t-shirt that I had lent her which hung to just above her knees.

"What's the matter Bells?" I asked.

"I can't sleep Jake. I'm not used to being away from home. I keep hearing strange noises. I feel kind of alone and exposed out in the front room, you know? Do you mind if I crash in here with you?"

"No, not at all, come here," I said rolling onto my side and scooting over holding my arms out to her.

She crawled onto my bed and settled next to me snuggling against me as I wrapped my arms around her. I smiled as my eyes drifted shut again.

"Thanks Jake," she mumbled.

"My pleasure." I wasn't sure if I was still awake or if I was dreaming

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"You'd never leave me… would you?"

"What? Of course not. Why would you ever think that?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's just; it seems like right when I admitted to _him_ how much I needed _him_, he left. I guess I'm sort of scared that it's going to happen to me again, with you." Her voice cracked and she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Honey, don't cry," I said trying to soothe her. "Now that I know you love me, you're never going to be able to get rid of me."

She rolled over until she was facing me and I felt her put her hands on my chest and then kiss me. Mmmm, I thought. This is a nice dream. Her lips parted and I followed suit. Her tongue slowly danced on my lower lip and I smiled as I softened my mouth allowing her to meet my tongue with hers. This was just like earlier in the truck and in the living room I thought. What a great dream.

She started to kiss me harder with more excitement. I felt her gently push on my chest rolling me onto my back. The next thing I knew she was on top of me, straddling me, allowing her body to lay against me. Oh, I know this dream, it's a good one, and I smiled.

She continued kissing me as my hands gently caressed up and down her back. She moaned and began to rub the center of her hips against me. That felt so good. I loved her so much. I was vaguely aware of being in my room. Huh, that's strange, usually when I have this dream we're in her room. I continued to trail my hands up and down her back, allowing them to drift down to the round fullness of her hips. My hands grasped her, gently squeezing.

I heard a soft groan escape her lips as her mouth left mine. She trailed sweet light kisses down my cheek to the corner of my jaw and then down my neck. I growled deep in my chest and put my arms around her as I rolled over till she was pinned under me. I then began to trail kisses up and down her neck as I let my hand wander down her side to her thigh. When I brought my hand up I felt the soft cotton of her panties and hooked a finer through in order to yank them down.

She lifted her hips allowing me to pull them down. I dragged them to below her knees and she pulled one foot out and with a flick of the other I heard them lightly fall to the floor. That's nice, I thought, as I started to yank my shorts down. She didn't protest my efforts. In my dreams she never did. Once my shorts joined hers on the floor I felt her legs wrap around me and I slid up to meet her middle. Yes this was one of my favorite dreams, I thought, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"I love you Jake," I heard her say as we became one. Yep, I really loved this dream.


	4. Chapter 4

The twitching of my nose woke me. I could smell bacon frying and it was so enticing I felt my mouth water. I allowed my eyes to drift open. I could see it was morning and I stretched my long body on my bed folding my arms above my head and arching my back. I sighed as I preparing to get up. It was weird because I felt really tired. I'd had such a great dream last night so I knew I'd slept. I slid the hulk of my body to the foot of my bed and put my feet on the cool floor. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I wasn't usually this groggy after a full night's sleep.

I stood up and made a quick detour to the bathroom then headed to the kitchen where Bella was making breakfast. My stomach growled in anticipation of her culinary talents.

"Mornin Bells," I said stifling a yawn.

She beamed at me. I felt my heart stutter knowing she was genuinely happy to see me. "Mornin yourself, so how did you sleep?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

My brow furrowed briefly in confusion. She couldn't possibly know about my dream, could she? "Uh, I slept well," I said warily, trying not to sound guilty. Man if she only knew the half of what I'd dreamt I'd done to her last night she'd slap me silly.

She smiled wide as she put a plate of eggs and a plate of bacon on the table. "You could have fooled me," she chuckled.

My stomach did a flip. Did I talk in my sleep? Did I somehow say something while I was unconscious that alluded to what I'd been dreaming about? I gulped as I sat down at the kitchen table. I watched her pensively as she brought more platefuls of food to the table.

That's when I noticed just how much food there was! I admired the spread appreciatively. She'd gone all out for breakfast. Besides the eggs and bacon, there were pancakes, French toast, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, sausage links, coffee, milk, juice, I mean the works! My stomach gave an appreciative rumble. Man I was starving. I could easily eat all this food by myself, just another one of those things endearing qualities that went along with being part wolf.

"Wow! This looks great!" I exclaimed. "You didn't have to go to this much trouble through," I said trying not to drool.

"It was no trouble," she said humbly, "I woke up when Billy left early this morning to go to Sue's to help her with the funeral arrangements," she said looking a little embarrassed. Her face was turning a delicate shade of pink. Huh, I wonder why she was getting embarrassed. I'd have thought she was used to me running around in nothing but shorts by now.

"You okay Bells?" I studied her face carefully. She looked uncomfortable. Suddenly I had a thought, "Did my dad say something to you this morning?" My dad often butted in where I'd rather he didn't.

"No, he didn't say anything directly," she hedged. She began worrying her bottom lip and the pucker between her brows made an appearance. "It was more in his expression when he saw me coming out of your room this morning," she reluctantly admitted.

The fork full of pancake that I was about to shovel into my mouth froze in mid air. All at once I felt a cold sweat break out all over my body and my face get painfully warm. My breathing became erratic as I realized what her words implied.

"When you came out of my room?" I asked watching her face carefully, trying to keep my voice steady and failing miserably.

She grimaced as she slid into the chair next to me. "Yeah it was particularly interesting when he commented about you having had a hard night. He said he kept hearing the bedsprings squeak from all the tossing and turning," she sniffed looking mortified.

"What? Why…why would he say that?" I stammered. I felt a wave of panic crash into me. It was a dream. It had to be. There was no way we did anything last night. She went to sleep on the couch. I went to sleep in my room. I was gone the minute my head hit the pillow. I vaguely remembered the phone ring, but Billy answered and I went back to sleep. My head started to ache as I began to have a sneaking suspicion in the pit of my stomach that maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.

She gave me a reassuring smile. "It's okay Jake," she shrugged. "Yeah it was embarrassing. I'm pretty sure your dad knows what we did. But I don't regret any of it. It was great." She reached out to set her hand on mine trying to comfort me.

My mind was reeling. I felt my eyes go blank as images, of what I had thought were from my dream, flashed before them. Bella in my arms pinned beneath me, saying my name, my body rocking against hers. I felt the blood drain from my face. I jumped up out of my chair and began pacing. How could I have been so stupid? Thinking it was a dream, what a jerk. That's not what I wanted our first time to be like. I wanted it to be special, romantic, maybe even wait until we were married. I know defiantly wanted to be completely _coherent_ for it. DAMMIT! I was such an idiot! I suddenly stopped pacing as I realized we had not used any form of protection. I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. Ugh! In my complete ineptitude I had reasoned it wasn't necessary since it was just a dream. There weren't any consequences in dreams. Oh man, I was such a moron!

"Jake are you okay?" Bella asked, looking at me with concern. "Do you really think your dad's upset?" she asked completely misreading my reaction. I didn't look at her as I stared horrified at the wall.

"Jake what's the matter?" she demanded.

I shot a look at her and saw her brow furrowed in worry, her eyes bright with fear. I dropped my hands and I went back to sit next to her at the table, the food completely forgotten.

"To be perfectly honest Bells, I'm freaking out a little bit." I wanted to be honest with her, always honest with her. I didn't want to keep anything from her; she was after all first and foremost my best friend. "It wasn't exactly… like… how I had pictured our first time, you know?" I saw her face fall and I quickly scrabbled trying to do damage control. "Don't get me wrong Bells, I love you and I don't regret making love to you," I explained in a rush. "It's just…we weren't…you know…_careful_."

Comprehension rippled across her face as my words sank in. She silently mouthed the word 'Oh'. I watched as her shoulders slumped and her eyes dropped to stare at the table. I saw her hands where shaking on the table top and I took them in mine trying to steady them.

"Don't worry honey, well figure this out. If, you know, you're…." I couldn't bring myself to say it. Hell I could barely bring myself to think it. I felt my stomach drop. But I also felt something else. In another part of my mind it was as if a light was starting to shine and steadily growing brighter. This part of me remarkably wasn't scared spit less. It felt joy at the prospect of a little part of her and a little part of me growing, inside her. That our act of pure love could have resulted in a precious new life was sort of exhilarating.

I felt an enormous rush of love for her swell up in my chest. It felt like I would explode. I immediately stood up and pulled her with me bringing her to my chest. I put my arms around her cradling her gently in my embrace like the most precious gift she was. She let her head rest against my bare chest and placed her hands on either side of her face. She was my treasure. The thought of how much I loved her, how much I would always love her, combined with the thought of her being with _my_ child decided me. I wasn't scared anymore.

"Bella, I love you. You know I love you," I assured her. "No matter what happens we'll face it together," I promised. I would do everything within my power to make sure that she had no reason to worry.

I put my finger under her chin to slowly raise her face so I could look into her beautiful eyes. "You're it for me. I knew it the moment I saw you after I became part of the pack. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." I needed her to understand that. The intensity of my connection to her overshadowed everything else in my life.

"I'll be whatever you need me to be. I'm completely devoted to you. If you love me a fraction of how much I love you, I know we can make it through anything. When the time comes, whenever that is, I'll marry you. I'll take care of you Bells," I vowed. I felt her lips tremble as I slowly pressed my lips gently against hers.

"Oh Jake!" she sobbed. She threw her arms around my neck and clung to me.

"We're going to be okay honey. Trust me." I rubbed my hand soothingly up and down her back letting my other hand rest on her waist.

"Okay," she said pulling back to face me. "I feel better Jake, thanks. I guess there's really no point in getting ahead of ourselves. I mean, I might not be pregnant," she said trying to be matter of fact.

"But if you are I'll make it right," I promised.

"I know you will Jake."

She pulled away from me looking visibly relieved. "I guess I better give Charlie a call. Billy mentioned that he called looking for me last night. He said he told Charlie that he'd have me call in the morning." She walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

I suddenly felt my appetite return with gusto and sat down to resume my breakfast. By the time she was done with the phone call I was half way through all the food. Man she was a good cook! I smiled at the thought of being the one in the pack whose girl was the best cook. The guys would be begging to have my Bella cook.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked as her brows rose.

"Just lovin' your cooking, that's all," I said around a mouth full of French toast.

"Good. You should probably get used to it," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am." I certainly could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

I finished my breakfast in short order, meaning everything minus what Bella ate, which wasn't much. Naturally her appetite was nowhere near as large as mine. I helped her with the clean up, although I offered to take care of it myself. It seemed only fair I do the dishes since she did all the cooking. But she wouldn't hear of it. So we worked side by side in comfortable silence.

It was nice going through the motions of such a mundane task with Bella. It made me think for a brief moment that maybe someday she and I could be doing something like this in our own place. I smiled and snuck a peek at her from the corner of my eye. She was doing the same and we smiled openly at each other chuckling.

We were soon done and I was beginning to get anxious. I hadn't received any word from the pack about the hunt for the bloodsucker I'd smelled outside Bella's house. I went to the phone to call Sam. I figured he'd either be home sleeping or still out. Whichever the case maybe Emily, his girlfriend, would have some news to share with me. I picked up the phone in the kitchen preparing to dial when I heard someone or something near the house. My head shot up and I tensed but quickly relaxed as I recognized Sam's scent. I heard a loud chuff as Sam, in wolf form, called to me from the forest line.

"I'm going to step out and … um … talk to Sam," I explained to Bella as I hung up the phone.

"Oh, okay. I didn't even know he was here. Uh…I'm going to get in a quick shower."

"Sure, sure, I'll be right back," I called over my shoulder as I headed out the door.

I saw him briefly at the forest's edge; the second our eyes met he turned and sauntered deeper into the woods. I ran after him. Once I was past the tree line I kicked off my shorts phasing in mid stride. I trotted warily over to him knowing somehow it was not going to be good news.

"_Did you find the bloodsucker?"_I asked_._

"_We did pick up a scent at Bella's, but it wasn't the one we were after."_

"_WHAT?! There's another one out there?" _a growl rising in my throat_._

"_Not exactly," _Sam thought_, "It was one of the Cullens."_

I felt my blood run cold. They had come back.

"_Have they all returned then?"_I asked bracing myself for the bad news.

"_No, it was just one of the Cullen females. But because of this complication we had to honor the treaty and go back to patrolling on our side of the boundary. So we had no luck finding Victoria. We think she's hold up somewhere on the Cullen's side of the line."_ I could feel the frustration rolling off of Sam in waves.

Suddenly he eyed me suspiciously feeling everything _I _was feeling. _"What's going on Jacob?"_

In an instant Sam knew all that had transpired since we saved Bella from nearly drowning the day before. His eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"_I see you had a busy night too."_

"_Yeah," _I said boldly meeting his eyes daring him to tell me what an idiot I was.

"_You know it might be better for everyone if she does end up pregnant." _

I felt my mouth drop open in shock. Did I just hear right?

"_At least that way there'll be more tying her to you if _he_ does come back. Maybe a child will make her more willing to stay._" He paused looking at me critically. _ "None of us want to see her leave you."_

If the Cullens were returning to Forks it could change everything. I suddenly felt numb at the thought of her choosing him, especially after all that had passed between us in the last twenty-four hours. I couldn't lose her. But I also couldn't force her to stay with me if that wasn't what she wanted. Maybe I should keep this information from her. Somehow get her to stay on the reservation until the female left. But I knew that Bella would want to know. I couldn't keep this from her, even if it meant the end of us. I had to be honest with her. She deserved my honesty.

Sam hearing my thoughts suggested, _"Maybe you should talk to Bella. Tell her how much she means to you. Then she'll know how much is at stake when you tell her about the Cullen female."_

"_Don't tell her. Keep her away from the leech."_

"_Protect her from herself. Don't say anything."_

"_Just sleep with her again!"_

I heard those of the pack who where phased at the moment weighing in with their opinions. They were all obviously in favor of my doing whatever necessary to keep Bella with me. The pain of losing her would be felt, in all its hellish fury, by the rest of the pack; and that was something nobody wanted.

"_That's enough!" _Sam mentally shouted at the pack. Thankfully everyone fell silent.

"_Maybe your right Sam,"_ I said. I turned and headed back to the house.

Just before the tree line I phased back and pulled my shorts on. I was lost in thought as I tried to think of the best way to approach Bella with all of this. I had already told her I loved her, so this shouldn't be that hard. But trying to explain to her how much she meant to me seemed so much bigger than that. I had no idea what she'd think. Not to mention what would be her reaction that one of the Cullens had returned. At least _he_ hadn't returned. But what could possibly be the reason that one of them had returned? Had he changed his mind and decided that Bella was good enough for him after all? Did he send the female to fetch Bella for him?

My head was swirling with so many questions and fears I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as I went back into the house.

The shower was still running when I came in. I began pacing back and forth in front of the couch trying to get my thoughts in order. How should I begin? '_You know I love you right Bells?' or 'When I said I loved you what I meant was…'_ Ugh! Why did this have to be so hard? My ears pricked when I heard the water shut off. I stopped my pacing and looked anxiously down the hall toward the bathroom. Oh man how was I going to say this? I wanted to be smooth, charming, and say all the right things. But my mind had gone blank.

Then the bathroom door opened and Bella emerged. My heart skipped a beat. I felt my body react to the irresistible sight of her in nothing but a towel. She peeked at me shyly through her damp hair that hung in wavy tresses over her shoulders. Her eyes met mine. She smiled a tentative smile and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Was she trying to be seductive? It was working. In a few strides I was standing in front of her. Did she have any idea how incredible she looked or what she was doing to me?

I just stood there afraid to speak, afraid of ruining the moment and all the possibilities. She looked up at me from beneath her lashes her eyes smoldering. I couldn't restrain myself. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her toward me. It was as if that was all the encouragement she needed. Everything seemed to happen at once. In one fluid motion she rose up on her toes, reaching her arms up around my neck and pulled me into an unbelievable kiss. Her mouth opened and our tongues instantly met. The taste of her was more incredible than I had remembered. I could smell the fresh clean scent of her skin, the floral scent of her hair and something else. I could smell just how aroused she was!

The next thing I knew her towel slipped between us and dropped to the floor. I felt an electrical current run down my chest and stomach as I felt her bare skin against mine. There was nothing between us but the cotton material of my shorts.

It was my undoing. Gone where all the things I had wanted to say. Gone where all my insecurities. All that was left was right here, right now, and my Bella. I scooped her up into my arms, never breaking our kiss, and carried her across the hall into my room.

I placed her reverently on my bed continuing our kiss and shrugged out of the only barrier between me and her. Our feverish kisses continued as I moved my body onto hers. I held myself up on my elbows trying to keep my whole weight from crushing her. As we kissed her hands kept moving up into my hair, then on to the back of my neck, next down to my shoulders and back again. She silently urged me on as she wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling me to her.

I felt the tip of my arousal push against her and she moaned as she raised her hips to eagerly meet me. I gasped and pulled away from our kiss to look her in the eyes as I slid into her. Her pupils where dilated with excitement and her lids heavy with desire. I felt an indescribable ripple of pleasure radiate from where we were joined as I glided into her as far as was possible. Biting her lower lip she closed her eyes and threw back her head exposing her neck. As my hips continued to move up and down in an exquisite rhythm I trailed kisses up her neck to just behind her ear.

"Oh, Jake!"

This was incredible. I never wanted this to end. Being inside her was ecstasy. I rolled us over pulling her atop me, never breaking contact. She gasped at the new angle of pleasure this position provided. She let her head fall back giving herself over to the bliss we now shared. I placed my hands on either side of her hips gently guiding her movements against me. I was rocking her back and forth, slowly increasing the speed of our coupling. She rolled her head forward letting her hair fall to one side. Her eyes locked with mine and her lips twitched into a shy smile. She dropped down to lay her chest against mine and wrap her arms around my neck.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Bells, more than you could ever know." I let go of her hips to skim my fingers up and down her back. I felt the warmth of her breathe as she gave a contented sigh against my neck. Wow, this was starting to feel too good. I rolled us back over so I could have a little more control. I was on my knees holding her hips up as they began to move more urgently against mine. If I wasn't careful this would all be over too quickly. I had to try make this last. But it was impossible to think of anything but her, the look of her beneath me, and the sound of her voice as she said my name, the scent of her, and the feel of being inside her. Oh man, I had to do something.

Remembering something I had picked up from the pack and their escapades with girls I moved one hand and ran my tongue across my thumb reaching down to rub that magic little button I'd heard about. It worked a little too well. As soon as I found it she let out a gasp arching her back and clamped down hard all around my manhood. I held my breath as I tried desperately not give into the threatening climax. I didn't want it to be over yet.

I continued to stimulate her sensitive little nub as I anxiously tried to drive her over the edge ahead of me. She began to writhe beneath me as her pleasure intensified. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

"Jake…Jake…yes…ah… yes…" she gasped as her hands clutched at the sheets on my bed. Her eyes meet mine when suddenly I felt her core begin to pulse around me. The pulses where coming in delicious waves and I felt my own release as she gave into hers. I jerked and gasped as I looked into the chocolate deeps of her beautiful eyes, my body rocking with the pleasure of my climax. I managed to smile and she smiled back, glowing. I lowered myself to rest on my elbows again and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

At that moment I felt that I had successfully showed her exactly how much I loved her in a way that my words would never have been able to express. She was my Bella and that's all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

I knew Bella and I still needed to talk, but I didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment that we had just shared. So I just lay there, saying nothing, as Bella playfully traced patterns across my chest with her finger. My eyes were closed as I lay on my back with my hands behind my head trying not to twitch. Her playful tracing was really starting to tickle. I heard her sigh and my eyes drifted open as I turned my head to see her face.

She was lying on her side propped up on one elbow following her finger with her eyes. Her brow was slightly puckered and she was worrying her bottom lip in that unbelievably adorable way she had. She looked pensive.

"Bella, honey, you okay?"

She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. Oh man please tell me she wasn't regretting this, us. I tried to keep my breathing slow as I waited for her response.

"I was just thinking. I'm going to have to go home soon and I can't stand the thought of being away from you." She pouted slightly and lowered her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh sweeping her into my arms and rolling her beneath me. I smiled down at her as she looked at me with the slightest bit of ire in her eyes.

"Don't laugh at me Jacob. I'm being serious."

"I'm not laughing at you Bells. I'm just so happy that you want me around," I said as I snuggled into her neck trailing kisses from her shoulder to just behind her ear. I growled playfully.

"Really Jake I've got to go. We've already spent the whole morning together and Billy could be back at any moment. Besides I'm sure my dad will be upset if he comes home from work and I'm not there."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I admitted grudgingly pushing myself way from her to stand beside the bed. As I turned away to retrieve my shorts and slide them on I felt a weight in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't going to be able to put this off much longer. I had to tell her that one of the Cullens was back. My mouth suddenly went dry and my words were lost. I took a deep breath and turned to fact her.

She was almost all the way dressed. She was just finishing sliding her shirt on over her head. When her head popped out and I saw her face I lost all my nerve. Maybe it could wait until we were in the truck driving back to Forks.

"You okay Jake?" she asked her eyes laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to be away from you either." I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the room. I didn't want her to guess something was up. I didn't want her to push me into telling her until I was ready, whenever that would be. For the millionth time I silently cursed the Cullens.

She followed me out to the truck and I opened the passenger side door for her.

"Oh no, you've driven my truck enough lately. I feel fine now so there's no reason for me to be chauffeured anymore." She stood with one hand on her cocked hip while holding her other hand palm side up clearly demanding her keys. I laughed and playfully tossed them into her hand. She smiled triumphantly and went around the truck while I slid onto the seat. She yanked the door open, jumped in, and started it up.

The whole ride to her place I kept looking out the window trying to plan out what I was going to say. She needed to understand that this was dangerous. No matter what the reason for the Cullen female's return, having them back in her life, any of them, was a risk. Vampires could not be trusted. That's why the Cullens were not allowed on Quileute land. They said they were different, but a bloodsuckers a bloodsucker, no matter what they eat.

Finally the uncomfortable trip was over as Bella pulled into the driveway. I started to panic as I realized I was out of time. I had to say something. I had to warn her. I had to make her understand that this was a bad thing. I hear her gasp and whipped my head around to see her eyes glued to her rearview mirror.

"Oh my god, I know that car, its Carlisle's car!"

I watched in horror as her face brightened in sheer delight. How could she react like this? How could she be happy to see them, any of them, after they abandoned her like that! I felt my body start to shake violently with rage as I watched her. Her eyes darted from the mirror back to mine and she noticed how dangerously close I was to coming unglued.

"Jake, its okay, don't you see, it's one of the Cullens. I'm not in any danger. That must have been the vampire you smelled last night. Relax."

"Okay," I said through clenched teeth, trying to take a deep breath. "Be calm." I lowered my head and closed my eyes with the effort of trying to force myself to relax, to not phase. I concentrated on my breathing driving all thoughts out of my head. I looked up to see her staring wide eyes out the back window.

"So you _want_ to see this blood…I mean vampire?" I hissed. I could still feel my body shaking. This was unbelievable!

"Of course," she said with surprise. As if this was the most natural response in the world.

I felt sick. How could she do this to me? Didn't she know how this was tearing me up? After all we've been through. After all we've meant to each other. She was suddenly acting like the past several months had never happened. I felt utterly betrayed!

I forced myself to shut down emotionally. Fine, if this is what she wanted…I wouldn't stand in her way. If she wanted to be stupid and go and place her faith in a parasite, I wasn't going to stop her. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I had to get out of here. I could feel my jaw clenching and unclenching.

I wrenched the truck door open and jumped out.

"Bye, Bella," I said bitterly over my shoulder as I went around the truck to head into the woods. "Try not to get yourself killed."

I sprinted into the forest shaking more violently with every step. I just had to hold it together till I got past the tree line. I could feel the cold fury clawing at my insides trying to escape.

The minute I was safely in the forest I felt myself explode as I ran full out trying to run away from my agony. I felt a howl rip from my chest as I ran toward the mountains. My last coherent thought was I ruined my favorite pair of shorts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

Eventually I went home. I knew that I still had to keep Bella safe from Victoria, not to mention my responsibilities to the pack. But I was still fuming when I walked through the door.

"Jake, are you okay?" my dad asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," I spat. To change the subject I asked, "How's Sue and them holding up?"

"As good as can be expected, I guess."

I crossed the room to the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge. I still couldn't believe Bella would welcome a bloodsucker back into her life with open arms like that. Was she insane? After all the pain and anguish she'd gone through I'd have thought she would want to protect herself from that ever happening again. Boy was I wrong.

I guzzled the soda down in two gulps. What if it was a trap? I hadn't actually seen who was waiting for her. Yeah, it could have been the Cullen female, but I didn't make sure. Man I was such an idiot. I should have made sure.

I crushed the can and tossed it into the waste basket on my way to the phone. I picked it up and dialed Bella's number. If she was safe she'd answer. If she didn't answer I'd run back and pray I wasn't too late.

The phone rang twice before Bella answered.

"Charlie?"

"No, it's me," I said. Thank God she was safe! So I wasn't an idiot after all. At least not for splitting on her like I had.

"Jake!" She actually sounded surprised and happy.

"Just making sure you hadn't been killed," I said trying not to sound bitter.

"I'm fine. I told you that it was -"

I cut her off, "Yeah. I got it. Bye." I wasn't interested in hearing whatever she had to say. I knew it would just make the hole in my chest ache all the more.

I slammed the phone back into its cradle. My dad gave me a curious look which I pretended not notice.

"I've got patrol tonight. I'm going to crash." I rushed to my room before my dad could ask what was going on.

I hardly slept. What little sleep I did manage to get was full of nightmares of Bella cold as ice, still as a statue and reeking to high heaven. Just like one of _them._ My patrol that night went by uneventfully. I wanted to run by her house to see if she was okay, but with a Cullen back we could no longer patrol on that side of the line. I guessed the bloodsucker was still hanging around because I hadn't heard from Bella.

I spent the following day with my dad. He wanted to be there for Sue and her kids, to help them through Harry's death, getting the funeral arrangements taken care of, and everything. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice I wasn't exactly myself. I think he figured I was just upset over the loss of Harry like everyone else. Although that was part of it, it definitely wasn't all of it. Sam was there to help and eventually Charlie showed up.

I took the opportunity to talk to Charlie about their guest. He seemed happy that this Alice Cullen had showed up. He said something or other about Bella not having enough friends. I wasn't paying much attention. It was obvious Charlie was clueless.

Later that night I went on patrol again. I began to wonder how long the parasite was going to hanging around. It was making things difficult regarding the hunt for Victoria.

I couldn't keep myself from feeling the multitude of black emotions coiling through my heart. I felt abandoned, cast aside. But I also felt worried. How was I going to keep Bella safe? Being connected to the pack like I was I could feel how concerned they were for me and our mission.

"_You should probably talk to her," _I heard from Embry, _"She needs to understand the type of danger she's putting herself and Charlie in."_

"_Yeah it's not like we can protect her with that Cullen leech around." _I heard Jared sneer. _"Because of the treaty we have to stay on our side of the line when were in wolf form, which means we can only protect her in La Push."_

"_I know."_ I growled. I made up my mind then and there to go and talk to Bella before the funeral, if for no other reason than for her safety.

"_Hey we're coming with you,"_ Embry thought.

"_I can go by myself."_

"_No offense, bro, but you can't exactly think straight right now. We had better come along, just in case." _Jared insisted.

"_Fine, let's get this over with."_ I thought.

Jared, Embry, and I drove over to Bella's in the Rabbit. It was early in the morning and we drove up to her house just in time to see Charlie pull away. He was probably heading to the funeral. I answered Charlie's grim wave with one of my own as he drove past. I noticed Bella wasn't in the car. Good, this meant I could talk to her alone. But was she alone?

Embry opened the passenger side door and I immediately smelled the stench of the Cullen leech. Blech. Too sweet – sickly sweet. And…icy. It burned my nose. I saw Embry and Jared tense in front of me and I knew they smelled it too. Embry turned to face me and gave me a cautionary look.

"Just stay calm," he urged.

Yeah that was easy for him to say.

He stepped out of the car, allowing me to push the seat forward so I could get out. As I turned toward the front door of the house Embry got back inside the car and shut the door, probably to get away from the smell. I couldn't blame him.

I rang the bell. No one came to the door, or looked out the window. But I could hear two people talking on the other side of the door. They sounded far away; I couldn't quite make out the words. But I knew Charlie had just left and it sounded like two females. It had to be Bella and the parasite. I waited a while and then rang the bell two more times in quick succession. I was getting impatient. I heard more talking and there was still no answer. Maybe Bella knew it was me and had decided not to answer. After all, that leech could see the future. Maybe she saw me coming. To hell with her, this was too important. I rang the bell a third time.

I heard someone come stumbling down the stairs. That had to be Bella. I took several steps back bracing myself. She wasn't alone after all.

The door was flung open and there she was. As soon as I saw her I couldn't help but feel the same cold fury I had felt when she abandoned me just two days ago. To make matters worse my nose was assaulted with a concentrated dose of the horrible smell of the vampire. She was obviously staying with Bella. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose.

"Hey," she said. I felt the hole in my chest start to ache again and I shifted my gaze from her to glance across the front of the house. I didn't want her to see how much I was hurting.

"She's not here. Do you need something?" She asked curtly.

I hesitated. I had just heard them talking a moment ago. "You're alone?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" I hated feeling so unsure of where I now stood in Bella's life.

"Of _course_ you can, Jacob. Come in." She shifted slightly away from the door to allow me through.

I glanced over my shoulder at the Rabbit. I meat Embry's eyes and he shook his head. He obviously thought me going in was a bad idea.

"_Chicken"_, Bella mumbled.

I whipped my head around to glare at her. How dare she say that to me! Here I was, out of concern for her, and she's insulting me. I set my jaw and marched up the side walk, shrugging past her on my way through the door.

Once through the door I turned to stand behind Bella. I saw her give the guys a dirty look before she shut the door. What did she have to be pissed at them about?

I turned my head to see the mess in the living room. There were blankets everywhere.

"What you and the bloodsucker have a slumber party?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually," she shot back with acid in her tone. "What's it to you?"

Ugh, it smelled horrific in here! "Where's your 'friend'?

"She had some stuff to do. So what do you want?"

I didn't like being here. It wasn't just the smell. The hostility between me and Bella was unbearable. For the umpteenth time I silently cursed the vampires for existing. I could feel myself shaking with rage. If I came across the leech that was staying with her I don't know that I'd be able to keep myself from ripping it apart.

I moved into the kitchen, shifting my gaze, trying to look everywhere at once. I'd be damned if I let that thing sneak up on me. It wasn't in the kitchen. At least now I could face the entry way and see it coming.

I began to pace back and forth along the short counter trying to think of how I was going to say what I came here to say.

"Hey," she said putting herself in my path. I stopped and stared down at her.

"What's your problem?" she demanded.

"I don't like having to be here," I admitted. Didn't she know me at all? She had to know I was hurting, even if I wasn't showing it. Didn't she care that she'd ripped my heart out the other day? The last thing I wanted to do right now was face her. But I had to keep her safe.

"Then I'm sorry you had to come," she muttered. "Why don't you tell me what you came here for so you can leave?"

"I just need to ask you some questions. It'll only take a minute. We have to get back for the funeral."

"Okay. Get it over with then," she spat.

I took a deep breath. I decided to just let myself become numb.

"One of the Cullens is staying here with you," I stated.

"Yes. Alice Cullen."

I nodded, I knew that much already. "How long is she here for?"

"As long as she wants to be," she said with hostility. "It's an open invitation."

I had to struggle to hang on to the numbness. She was making this difficult. "Do you think you could …please…explain to her about the other one – Victoria?" I asked trying to be civil.

She paled. "I told her about that."

I nodded. "You should know that we can only watch our own lands with a Cullen here. You'll only be safe in La Push. I can't protect you here anymore." I had to make her understand that she wasn't safe anymore.

"Okay," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

I looked away from her toward the back windows. Why the hell was she making me feel like I was abandoning _her_!

"Is that all?"

I kept looking out the window. "Just one more thing," I said. But I couldn't make myself ask. I was afraid of the answer.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Are the rest of them coming back now?" I asked quietly desperately holding on to the numbness. After all my worst fear was that the Cullen female was here to take Bella back to him.

She didn't answer me. I turned back to look at her and see if I could read the answer on her face, but she just looked blank.

"Well?" I asked. I could feel the numbness slipping.

"No." she said finally, grudgingly. "They aren't coming back."

I felt the numbness snap back into place. Good. "Okay. That's all."

She glared at me. "Well, run along now. Go tell Sam that the scary monsters aren't coming to get you."

"Okay." I said, still numb.

I walked swiftly from the kitchen, but stopped just in front of the door. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe I over reacted. The female wasn't taking Bella and it wasn't like he had come for her. She hadn't actually rejected me for him. But even though I understood that I couldn't help the way I felt. Yet her house guest would have to leave sometime. I needed to know that Bella still wanted me in her life. I had to know I hadn't ruined everything.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Bella slumped against the counter with her head in her hands. She was crying. It made my heart ache to see her hurting. It made the hole in my chest throb to think that I might be the cause. All this time I thought _I_ was the only one in pain.

"Bella ….?" I asked, my voice sounding troubled to my own ears.

She lifted her face out of her hands to look at me. She looked surprised to see me. I felt anxious and unsure. I walked quickly over to her, ducking my head to bring my eyes closer to her eyes.

"I did it again, huh?"

"Did what?" she asked looking confused, her voice cracking with her sobs.

"I broke my promise. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she mumbled. "I started it this time."

I frowned. I couldn't bear for her to take the blame for this. "I already knew how you felt about them. I shouldn't have let it take me by surprise like that." I conceded. But I still felt revolted that she could feel like this over a bunch of bloodsuckers.

"Sorry," she said again.

"Let's not worry about it, okay? She's just visiting, right? She'll leave, and things will go back to normal." I hoped.

"Can't I be friends with you both at the same time?" She asked with hurt in her voice.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I don't think you can."

She sniffed and looked down. "But you'll wait, right? You'll still be my friend, even though I love Alice too?"

How could she ask that? I'd wait for her forever. Still be friends? I thought we were so much more than that now. Wait she _loved _that bloodsucker!

"Yeah, I'll always be your friend," I answered gruffly. "No matter what you love."

"Promise?'

"Promise."

I wrapped my arms around her and my heart skipped a beat as she leaned into me. "This suck," she sniffled.

"Yeah," I agreed. I lowered my face to the top of her head with the intention of placing a kiss there when I got a whiff of her hair. "Ew!"

"_What!"_ she demanded. She looked up at me and glared. "Why does everyone keep doing that to me? I don't smell!"

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes, you do – you smell like _them_."

"Really?" she asked looking puzzled. "But why would Alice think I smelled, too, then?"

"Huh. Maybe I don't smell so good to her, either. Huh." I hadn't thought of that.

"Well, you both smell fine to me." She rested her head against my chest.

"I'll miss you," I whispered. "Every minute. I hope she leaves soon." I gave her a squeeze, loving the feel of her in my arms. It had killed me before to think I wouldn't be able to hold her like this again. But if it wasn't permanent I could endure it.

"It really doesn't have to be this way, Jake."

I sighed. "Yes, it really does, Bella. You … love her." That was such a bizarre thought. "So I'd better not get anywhere near her. I'm not sure that I'm even-tempered enough to handle that. Sam would be mad if I broke the treaty, and" – I couldn't help being sarcastic –"you probably wouldn't like it too much if I killed your friend."

She recoiled from me when I said that, but I tightened my arms around her, refusing to let her escape. I wasn't done holding her yet. "There's no point in avoiding the truth," I reasoned. "That's the way things are."

"I do _not_ like the way things are," she pouted. Man she was incredible. My chest began to ache at the thought of being without her. But not near as much as it had ached when I thought I had lost her.

I placed one hand under her chin so I could make her look at me. "Yeah. It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?

She sighed.

We stared at each other for a long time. She looked so sad. I couldn't bear for her to be so sad. But then again maybe a little of that sadness was a mirror of my own, maybe she was sad at having to be apart. I loved her so much. She was my everything.

I took my other hand from around her and brushed my fingertips along her cheek, trailing them down to her jaw. My fingers were trembling. I hoped she didn't notice. I pressed my palm against her cheek, holding her face in my hands.

"Bella," I whispered.

I watched her freeze. She stared back at me with uncertainty. With her eyes locked to mine I slowly began to lower my face toward hers. I looked down at her perfect mouth and her lips softened. I crashed my lips to hers and kissed her with every ounce of love I felt for her, willing her to feel how much she meant to me. Her arms wound around my neck and she pulled me to her fiercely. My hands moved from her face so that I could wrap my arms around her lifting her into my embrace. But before our kiss could become more impassioned the phone rang.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

Keeping my focus on Bella, I moved one arm from around her to reach for the phone. Keeping my eyes locked to hers I picked up the receiver. But she grabbed the phone from me before I had a chance to say, 'Swan residence'. I smiled.

I watched as her eyes grew wide and a look of wonder rippled across her face. She broke out into a dazzling smile that I hadn't seen on her face since before _he_ left. The blood in my veins ran cold and my smile faded as I waited for her to say the name I dreaded hearing.

"Edward!"

I dropped my arm from around her and took a step back as if she'd shocked me. In a way she had. I thought she loved me now. I thought whatever feelings she had had for that bloodsucker where gone. I mentally kicked myself for being so naive. How could I have been so stupid to hope that she'd ever be over him?

"Bella?" I heard him say over the phone. Thanks to my keen wolf senses I could hear him clearly as if I was listening in on the other line. I could feel my anger building and my hands beginning to shake. Part of me wanted to just leave. But another part of me needed to stay, to hear this exchange. Like the part that has to watch a train wreck knowing how horrific it's bound to be.

I felt white hot fury roll down my spine as my body trembled all over. What the hell was going on, first the Cullen female and now _him_? Why couldn't these filthy bloodsuckers leave my Bella alone? Hadn't they done enough damage to her already?!

My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest as I watched her beam.

"It's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much," she gushed. Had she _no_ pride! This bloodsucker abandoned her, had decided she wasn't good enough for him, and now she was acting like none of that had happened!

"Bella is that really you?" his voice sounded hollow like he couldn't believe it was really her.

"Yes it's really me."

"Are you hurt?" he demanded, suddenly anxious.

"No, I'm fine. Why?" she looked puzzled.

"Dammit Bella, what the hell's going on? Rosalie just told me that Alice saw you jump from a cliff!" He sounded angry. What right did he have to be angry? Hadn't he been the one to walk away, to write Bella off?

"Oh." Bella shifted her weight uncomfortably as if she were a child being scolded by an angry parent.

"Yeah, I sort of had an accident, but I'm fine. Jacob Black saved me…" I could listen to this anymore. I was seeing red. I could feel shameful tears welling up in my eyes. I felt myself shaking uncontrollable and I knew I was moments away from phasing.

"Bye, Bells," I spit out and wheeled toward the back door.

I doubt she even heard me as I wrenched open the door desperate to get away. I raced for the tree line. In mid-stride I felt a long tremor shiver down my spine. I leaped forward, diving headfirst into the empty air of the forest. I phased bursting out of my clothes – shreds of cloth blasting up into the air. At least I hadn't dressed for the funeral I thought as I headed back to La Push.

The funeral went by in a blur. I couldn't really focus on anything. I felt hollow and numb, like an empty shell. Nobody noticed at first. Everyone assumed it was all because of the funeral, but when I hadn't improved the following day and the day after that my dad started to get worried.

Of course the pack knew what had happened; I couldn't keep myself from thinking about it. They sympathized with me but could offer little else in way of comfort. I would lose myself in patrolling our lands until the point of exhaustion so I could sleep dreamlessly before getting up a short while later to do it all over again.

I knew the Cullens would be coming back now. I could just feel it. Bella would forgive them, _all _of them, as if nothing had happened. In doing so she'd forget _we_ had ever happened, I'd lost her, and I'd never be able to get her back.

It wasn't long before my fears were confirmed. The Cullens had returned. So I was surprised when she started to call the house. At first I didn't want anything to do with her. Why the hell would I want to talk to her? All it would do is rub my face in the fact that she was with _him_ now, that she'd casted me aside like I meant nothing to her. I was extremely bitter. My dad kept fielding the calls, making up excuses as to why I couldn't come to the phone.

After awhile when she kept calling every day I started to wonder if I stood a chance. Maybe if I fought for her I could win her back. But I couldn't do that over the phone or with the bloodsucker around. It would have to be in person, just me and her. So I decided to not take her calls to get her to come see me. After all it worked before. At least this way I would know that the leech wouldn't be with her and we could talk face to face.

Over three weeks had gone by and she was still calling every day like clockwork but she wasn't coming out to see me. I just knew _he_ was keeping her from me. When I first came upon this realization I wanted to rip his throat out, treaty be damned. But Sam ordered me to stay away, for my own good. So there was nothing I could do. I felt so helpless. So imagine my surprise when Sam changed his mind.

"I think it would be best for everyone involved if you went to talk to Edward as spokesman for the pack," Sam said walking into the garage where I was tinkering with the Rabbit.

"What?" I couldn't hide the shock I felt at this sudden change of events.

"We need someone to remind him of the treaty."

"I'm sure he remembers," I spat.

Sam gave me a pitying look and shook his head. "I'm sorry to be the one to open your eyes, but Bella's in danger."

"WHAT?" I took a step forward and noticed my hands had begun to shake.

"Not immediate danger," Sam reassured me, "But danger none the less."

"Explain," I demanded growing calmer, my hands becoming still.

Sam sighed and gave me a patient look. "Considering the way Bella and Edward feel about one another, Edward needs to be reminded of a certain key point of the treaty they all agreed to. Specifically he needs to be reminded that the terms of the treaty state that if any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite_ not kill."

I looked away from Sam as the implications of what he was saying came to me. I whipped my head back around to face him. "You think they'll turn her into one of _them_!" I hissed. I felt my body begin to tremble again.

"It's definitely a possibility." Sam conceded.

"Over my dead body!"

"Jacob, I want you to be the one to remind them, but I forbid you to harm them, so long as they keep to the treaty. I'm sending you as a messenger only."

Damn. I growled in frustration. Since Sam made himself perfectly clear I had no room to take Edward out like I yearned to do.

"Fine. I'll deliver the message." Sam looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "And I'll behave," I added reluctantly.

"Good. See that you do." Sam turned and left the garage.

I was seething. I had to get Bella away from that bloodsucker. Not just so I could win her back, but so she'd be safe. I couldn't help but imagine what Bella would look like if they did make her into one of them; her pale skin even paler, her body still as a statue, all signs of life gone. I shivered. I had to keep that from happening.

I let out a deep sigh and looked around the garage. My eyes fell on the motorcycles off to the side next to the Rabbit. I felt a smile break out across my face as I looked at Bella's red bike. She wouldn't be able to spend so much time with _him_ if she was grounded.

I ran to the house to let my dad know that I'd be going out. Then I ran back to the garage and hopped onto Bella's bike. I kick started it and it roared to life the very first time. As I sped out of La Push toward Forks I couldn't help but feel a little bit hopeful about my future with Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

I parked Bella's motorcycle in the driveway next to the cruiser and knocked on the door. Charlie answered almost right away.

"Jake?" he said openly surprised. I guess I couldn't blame him, I'd made myself uncharacteristically scarce the last month or so.

"Hey Charlie, I thought I should return Bella's motorcycle. She left it at my place and since she hasn't been out to get it I thought I'd bring it to her." I waited for Charlie's reaction. I didn't have to wait long.

"Her WHAT?!" Charlie was turning an unpleasant shade of purple. His narrowed eyes shot past me to the bike then back to me, I half expected flames to shoot out his eye sockets. Boy was he mad.

"When the hell did she get a motorcycle?!" he demanded, still glaring at me.

I flinched a little, I couldn't help it. I'd never seen Charlie this mad. Maybe my plan was working a little too well.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure when," I lied, "She brought it to me to fix up." Then I added, "She's only ridden it a few times though." Man, I was beginning to think I made a big mistake. Charlie looked like grounding Bella was the least of what he was going to do to her.

"She's RIDDEN it?!" Shoot I shouldn't have added that. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Why didn't you or Billy tell me about this sooner?"

I looked away from Charlie, feeling uncomfortable. "My dad didn't know about it and I didn't know that I needed to tell you," I half lied again. "Is Bella here?" I asked.

Charlie was fuming. "No she's at work. But she should be back at any minute. Thanks for bringing her _bike _Jacob. I'll make sure to have a discussion with her." He slammed the door in my face.

I took a deep breath and headed into the woods to wait for Bella to come home.

I went up the path a short distance and chose to wait by a tree. I began pacing trying to get my thoughts in order.

I knew _he'd_ be with her. Her truck was parked in front of the house, so there was no way that she got to work on her own. I figured he'd know where to find me when they showed up. I leaned against the mossy tree trunk, crossing my arms, and waited for them to show.

It felt like forever, but a short while later I heard a car door slam. Then I heard Bella's voice. "_Traitor!_" Oh yeah, she was pissed.

I saw them walk up the path a short while later. He had his arm around her waist possessively, like I needed reminding. Filthy leech! I looked at Bella, then at _him_, and shrugged away from the tree. I could feel my hands begin to tremble and I squeezed them into fists to try to make them stop. Man would I love nothing more than to rip that bloodsucker limb from limb, take him out once and for all. Bella would be better off if he no longer existed. But I could feel Sam's order holding me back.

The parasite stopped as soon as they saw me, leaving a wide space between them and me. _He_ shifted Bella behind him as if he were protecting her from some danger. As if! Bella leaned around him to glare daggers at me. I guess I deserved that.

"Bella," I said nodding toward her never taking my eyes off the vamp.

"Jake, how could you do this to me? I trusted you. Do you want Charlie to kill me? Or were you just trying to give him a stroke? Did you ever stop to think of what this would do to him?" She accused.

I winced. I hadn't meant to hurt Charlie. To be honest I hadn't thought of how this would affect him. I was just thinking of keeping Bella away from the bloodsucker.

But before I could say anything the vamp told Bella just what I was thinking. I glowered at him imagining how gratifying it would be to rip his head off.

Bella's eyes softened. "Jeez Jake, I thought you hated me and that's why you weren't taking my calls. That's why I haven't been out to your house to kick your butt."

I looked at her in shock. How could she think I could ever _hate_ her? I loved her. Didn't she know that? I had figured _he_ was the reason she hadn't been out to see me.

"He thought I was keeping you from him," the leech interjected.

"Quit it," I spit. I could feel myself shudder with rage and I locked my jaw, gritting my teeth, trying to force myself to calm down.

"So you _can_ read minds," I said through my teeth. "Then you should know why I'm really here."

He nodded. But before I could remind him about the treaty he started to tell me how grateful he was to me. What the hell? I was stunned and felt my body still instantly. I looked at Bella, but she was just as surprised as I was.

Before I could ask what he could possibly be grateful to me for he explained it was for taking care of Bella, for keeping her alive. Like I did that for his benefit! I told him as much, but he insisted that if there was anything he could do to repay me he would. I immediately thought of him going back to wherever the hell he came from, but he said he couldn't do that.

"Why not," I demanded.

"I won't make the same mistake again. I'd only leave if she asked me to," he said looking down into Bella's eyes.

"I'd never ask that," Bella said looking up at him reverently.

Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick! I could feel the bile actually climbing my throat.

Bella looked away from him and gave me a dirty look. "So why did you come here Jake? You've gotten me in trouble, just like you were hoping. But that's not going to keep me from being with Edward. Nothing could ever accomplish that. So what do you want?"

I looked back at Edward and said I was here to remind him of a key point to the treaty. Of course he said he didn't need reminding, but I thought I should make sure that Bella was aware of it, just in case. So I told her about the terms, making sure she saw the distinction.

"That's not any of your business," she snapped.

WHAT?! How could she say that? Of course it was my business. Was she really thinking about becoming a filthy bloodsucker? I could feel the tremors return, raking my frame violently. I jammed my fists against the sides of my head, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to maintain control.

I barely heard Bella ask if I was okay. The leech held her back telling her I wasn't. That snapped me out of it.

"_I_ would NEVER hurt Bella!"

The vamp hissed at me and I clenched my fists. Hey if he started something I'd be forced to defend myself right, treaty be damned.

But just them Charlie started yelling for Bella. Man he sounded pissed.

We all froze. I looked to Bella and saw her face crumple. She looked pale and worried.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about the bike," I muttered. "I was just trying to protect you."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"By the way," the leech said, "Have you seen any signs of Victoria? We've been keeping watch on our side of the line but haven't come across her trail."

"The last time we saw any sign of her was before the rest of _you_ came back. We were closing in on her but at the last second she took off. I think she caught the scent of the female. Alice, was it? Anyway we haven't seen her since."

He nodded. "I appreciate you and your pack keeping her away from Bella. But now that we have returned she's our problem."

"She killed on our lands! She's our kill!"

Just then Charlie started to bellow for Bella. He said he knew she was out there and started threatening her if she didn't get in the house.

The leech started to lead her toward the house. She looked back at me with a forlorn expression.

"I really am sorry Bells."

She suddenly looked desperate. "You promised," she reminded me. "Still friends?"

I shook my head slowly trying to fight back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. "I don't think so Bells. I've tried to keep my promise. You know I have. But now…I just don't see how I can. I'll miss you."

"Me too," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Involuntarily I felt my hand reach out to her. She reached her hand out toward me in response and took a step toward me. My heart gave a momentary flutter. But the leech pulled her back, restraining her. She looked up at him and told him it was okay, but he said that it wasn't.

I was suddenly furious. How dare he try to keep her from me! "Let her go," I snarled. "She _wants_ to!" I took two strides forward challenging the bloodsucker with my eyes. He pushed Bella behind him turning to face me. Bella began to protest.

But then Charlie started shouting for Bella again and she turned to go, pulling _him_ with her. His eyes never left mine as they left. Just before Bella was out of sight I saw her look at me with longing in her eyes. Why did that damn vamp have to come back?

A/N: I wanted to leave things like they were at the end of New Moon to give me a chance to go into Eclipse (my favorite book) and make some changes. Don't be disappointed about Bella/Edward. Jacob isn't giving up. Besides how do you think Edward's going to take it when he finds out exactly how close Jacob and Bella got while he was MIA. Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

I was sitting on the couch, having a pity party, flipping through the channels on the T.V. looking for a distraction. It was difficult to focus on anything. I just let the images pass by quickly one after another trying not to think.

Just then my dad came through the door, back from Sue's. He'd been trying to spend a fair amount of time over there, to keep Sue company. The loss of her husband, Harry, was a painful reality for the family.

I got up to see if my dad needed a hand with anything when he tossed a folded up sheet of paper at me. "Here," was all he said.

I gave him a puzzled look but he said nothing more. I turned the paper over and saw my name written in a familiar hand. My heart stopped. I quickly turned away and went straight for my room. I knew I was going to need some privacy for this. I shut my bedroom door and sat on the edge of my bed. At some point my heart had restarted and now it was racing like it would jump from my chest. I just knew the words on this paper where not going to be easy ones to read.

I unfolded the paper with shaking hands and took a deep breath. I let my eyes focus on the words on the page and began to read what Bella had written.

_Jacob,_

_I'm so sorry. I miss you. Please can't we still be friends? I need you. You promised. Please. Talk to me._

_Bella_

I felt a storm of emotions run through me. I could feel my body trembling in response. First it felt good to know that she missed me, that she needed me still in her life, even though she had _him _back. But then I felt rage. How, after everything we shared, could she expect us to be just friends? For the umpteenth time I felt cast aside, betrayed. The hole in my chest throbbed painfully. I wiped at my eyes and looked at the moisture on my fingers. I hadn't realized my eyes were tearing up.

I hated this. I felt so helpless. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen to write a note back to Bella. I felt foolish. This was like the stupid kid stuff you did in elementary school.

At first I wrote about how asinine writing notes back and forth was and that if I wanted to talk to her I'd take her calls. But that seemed too harsh so I crossed it out. Then I wrote that she'd made her choice and she couldn't have us both, but that seemed mean too. I didn't want to hurt her, not really. I asked why she couldn't grasp that we were 'mortal enemies', but that was like calling her stupid. No matter how much I felt that to be true, regarding her decision, I couldn't call her that. Then I wrote that I knew I was being a jerk, but I just couldn't see how we could possibly make this situation work. But that was no good either. I tried to point out that we couldn't be friends when she was spending all her time with _them_, but that was so obvious it didn't really need to be pointed out. Then I thought I'd be honest and tell her how much it hurt to think about her and that she shouldn't even write. But that would just hurt her too. So I finally decided to just write:

**Bella,**

**I miss you too. A lot. But it doesn't change anything. Sorry.**

**Jacob**

I made sure to give the note to my dad the next time he went out, in case he ran into Charlie.

My dad was starting to worry about me. He said I was depressed. Maybe I was. I didn't really care. I made sure that I kept up with all of my responsibilities but I knew I was just going through the motions. I just couldn't summon up any emotions for life. I was numb and when I wasn't numb I was in pain. I preferred numb.

My dad decided to try to intercede on my behalf. First he started by talking to Charlie, telling him how bad off I was and that it was because of Bella. As embarrassing as that was, I really couldn't summon up enough energy to complain about it. It wasn't like it was going to make a difference. I'd resigned myself to the fact that Bella was not going to be a part of my life.

I guess my dad had other ideas. He told me that he was planning a get together this weekend. He'd invited the Clearwaters, the Uleys and the Swans. My heart skipped a beat.

I looked up at my dad and he gave me an understanding smile. Maybe I was wrong. Could Bella still be a part of my life? Maybe … For the first time in a long time I felt something other than the numbness and the pain. I felt hope.

I woke up Saturday from my early morning snooze after having done my patrolling all night. I felt excited. I'd get to see Bella today. I also felt nervous. Just because she'd be coming over didn't change anything. She was still with that bloodsucker. But maybe I could remind her of what we'd had. There had to be somewhere in her heart where I'd left my mark, somewhere that still remembered what it been like when she'd loved me. After all she's written that she missed me.

But when Charlie showed up Bella wasn't with him. He explained that she and _Edward_ had taken a trip to Florida to see Bella's mom, they'd be gone all weekend. Huh. That sure was awfully convenient if you asked me. I was extremely disappointed.

I remembered what Bella had said about the Cullen female, the one who could see into the future. That made me wonder if _he'd_ gotten a heads up on Charlie's plans for the weekend. Maybe this last minute trip, which happened to be the weekend of our get together, wasn't a total coincidence.

As these thoughts were going through my head I heard Charlie discussing Bella's last minute trip with my dad. He said something about how he felt that Edward was afraid of some healthy competition. That got me thinking. Maybe _he_ wasn't just worried about me being dangerous because of what I was. Maybe he felt threatened by me for a different reason. Maybe I was competition. I thought back to the last time I had seen Bella in the forest by her house. The leech had made it very clear that he thought I was dangerous. Maybe he had some sick idea of protecting Bella from me.

Then I remembered Bella's reaction when I informed her of the terms of the treaty and my heart went cold. Oh no! What if the reason they went away was just a farce. What if the real reason they had gone away was so Bella could become …Ugh! I couldn't think the word. I felt bile rise in the back of my throat. I flopped down onto the couch with such force that I caused Charlie and my dad to look at me. I looked away pretending I didn't see the concern on their faces. After a while they went back to their conversation and forgot all about me.

How long was she going to be gone? Could she be gone just enough time for …Yuck! I forced myself to swallow. I took a deep breath and let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling. What if I'd lost her, truly lost her, forever! The thought made my heart ache like it was withering up and dying in my chest. I felt so stupid for all the time that I had wasted sulking. I could have been doing something. I could have been fighting for her. Instead I just let her go, practically handed her over on a silver platter.

I immediately went over to Charlie to ask when Bella would be back. Charlie and my dad stared at me for a moment before Charlie informed me that he was expecting her back in three days. Three days! That could change everything. I got Charlie to promise me that he'd have her call as soon as she got back. I decided then and there that if Bella came back …_human_…I wouldn't give up on her, on us. I would be competition! And I'd do my damndest to win. See if I didn't!


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

The party drug on. I tried to put on a good front for my dad's sake, but I just wasn't interested. When Jared ran up in the middle of the barbeque I couldn't help but hope it was with something that would demand the whole packs attention.

He ran up to Sam and they stepped aside to talk. Emily drew back walking over to talk with Sue and Leah. I watched Sam and Jared waiting for a sign as to what was up. I saw Sam tense and his head shot up. His eyes found me quickly and he gave a nod. I passed my dad on the way to Sam's side. My dad looked up at me and I gave him a pointed look and he began to tell Charlie something about a team they were both following, clearly distracting him.

I was at Sam's side in four strides, "What's up?"

"The others have picked up Victoria's scent."

"Excellent!" I could really use this kind of distraction right now.

The three of us took off for the forest line, disappearing behind the trees. As soon as the party was out of sight we phased and followed Jared to where the others were. It only took us a several minutes to travel a few miles.

I smelled the sickly sweet stench moments before the rest of the pack came into view. Once we reached them you could feel the air was thick with excitement. Everyone was ready for this to be over.

Apparently she was unknowingly dancing back and forth over the boundary line. Sam gave the orders for Jared, Paul, and Embry to go in one direction, while Sam and I circled the other way. The plan was to surround her while she was still on our side before she could make it across the border into Cullen territory again.

I ran swiftly at Sam's side, my lips pulled back in a silent snarl. We moved silently through the forest on the bloodsucker's trail. We were getting close. I could hear the thoughts of the others on the other side. They were closing in, almost in position. I could feel the adrenaline singing in my veins. I wanted nothing more than to rip that leech apart with my teeth!

The rancid sweet disgusting odor of the vamp was getting stronger now. Just a few more seconds and we'd be on her like white on rice. We were careful to stay up wind so she would be without warning. My muscles tensed in preparation as we began to move in, slowly tightening our formation, bringing us closer to her.

Then I saw her. She'd paused, like she was listening. Her flame bright hair was ruffling in the soft breeze. She was crouched, cat like, ready to run at a moment's notice. I felt the hackles on my back begin to rise. So close.

Just then she took off in another direction and we gave chase as one of the Cullen vampires came crashing into our midst. Paul gave an enraged howl and lunged at the bloodsucker. He was huge but still fast. The vamp put up his arms to deflect Paul's eager mouth as he came crashing against him jaws snapping. Before the rest of us could react another of the Cullen females, a vicious blonde, came screeching out to defend the one that Paul was trying to rip apart. We all went to Paul's aid as two more of the Cullen males came on the scene. Sam ordered Paul back and he retreated reluctantly. The pack stood their ground everyone snarling and snapping. I recognized Carlisle, he and the new male hurriedly came between us and the others. I immediately felt this wave of ease wash over me out of nowhere.

By the time the dust had settled, so to speak, Victoria was gone. Damn Cullens. Why did they have to get in the way? The only good bloodsucker was a dead one if you asked me.

I started calling Bella's at six a.m. the day she was due back. I called like every five minutes. I could tell Charlie was getting sick of it pretty quick. But I couldn't help it. I was desperate. He promised that he'd have her call me the minute she got in, before she even unpacked. But I still couldn't help it. I just had to know. Was she still human? Did I still have a chance?

Plus I needed to know what her plans where for tomorrow. The pack wanted me to play messenger again. I felt the safest place to deliver that message would be on somewhat neutral ground. Someplace where I could be relatively sure the bloodsuckers would behave themselves. After all they were the ones that crossed the boundary, not us.

It was around sunset when I finally got her on the phone.

"Hello?" her voice sounded so sweet. It still sounded like her, like Bella. I felt the tension I hadn't realized was there melt away. I guess I didn't have anything to worry about after all.

"You're back," I said trying to hide my relief.

She cleared her throat. "Yes," she answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" I demanded.

"Because I just got in like four seconds ago and your call interrupted Charlie telling me you've been calling here none stop. So I haven't exactly had a chance to call you," she said clearly annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sure, sure. Now what's going on? Why've you been hassling Charlie anyway?"

"I needed to talk to you." _To see if you were still human, _I thought.

"Yeah, I'd sort of guessed that part already. So what did you need to say?" She asked gently.

I paused not sure of what to say next. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" I needed to talk. Face to face with that bloodsucker boyfriend of hers. Plus I wanted to see her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

I paused again.

"So what's going on Jake?" she sounded impatient.

I hesitated. "Nothing really, I guess. I …," for a moment I thought of just coming clean with her. I always wanted to be honest with her. But I decided against it. "I wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm _so_ glad you called me, Jake. I…" At first she sounded genuinely happy. But then she hesitated. I felt uncomfortable and unsure of what to say next. It wasn't like things had magically gone back to the way they were. I wish they could. I suddenly felt like I was having trouble breathing.

"I've have to go."

"What?" she sounded disappointed.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" I asked.

"But Jake –"

I hung up. I couldn't bear to talk to her anymore. Besides I was going to talk to Bella again soon enough. I decided that tomorrow morning I'd be waiting for her at her school and kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

I had parked my glossy black motorcycle on the sidewalk and was leaned against it waiting for Bella and her leech to show up. I crossed my arms across my chest feeling impatient, unconsciously causing my arms to bulge in my short sleeve t-shirt. It was too tight and it felt like it was going to rip off of me any minute. But it was my favorite t-shirt now. It was the black Metallica t-shirt I had let Bella wear the night she stayed at my place. Back when she was _my_ Bella.

The students at Forks high school where all staring at me making me feel extremely self conscious, but they kept their distance from me, like I was dangerous or something. Whatever. I wasn't really paying attention to them anyway. I was thinking of what I was supposed to say when Bella and her _boyfriend_ showed up. I needed to keep my cool when they arrived.

I'd chosen the high school as our meeting place on purpose. It would be a safe place to talk for more than one reason. This way I had just as much reason to behave myself as the vamp did. The last time I had tried to meet with them it had very nearly turned into a fight. If it hadn't been for Charlie things could have turned out very differently. Although nothing would give me greater pleasure then to rip Edward apart and burn the pieces, I could never hurt Bella like that, not to mention break the treaty and endanger all my people.

I was beginning to get impatient, but fortunately I didn't have long to wait. I saw Edward's Volvo coming slowly down the street. He turned into the parking lot and eased to a stop in one of the parking spaces. I watched through the windshield as he and Bella had a short exchange and then got out, heading my way.

I felt myself tense as I saw them coming towards me holding hands. How could she prefer this cold stinking corpse to me? I struggled to keep my emotions in check as they approached. They came to a stop just a few yards away from me. Edward looked like he was on edge. Good, I wasn't the only one. I watched as he pulled Bella back slightly so that she was halfway behind him. Like I was any danger to Bella. Please.

"You could have called us," Edward said.

"Sorry," I sneered. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course."

I glared at the vamp. He didn't need to remind me that he'd replaced me in Bella's life. Filthy leech.

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school," I snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

Edward looked around at all the students who were just barely out of hearing range gathered around us. I could tell the crowed was expecting a fight. I couldn't blame them. The situation was tense to say the least.

"I already know what you came to say," Edward said in a low voice, trying to keep the others from hearing. "Message delivered. Consider us warned." Oh yeah, he could read my mind. How convenient.

Edward glanced down at Bella with worry.

"Warned?" Bella asked blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" I asked in disbelief. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob," Edward said.

"Why?" I challenged.

Bella frowned looking confused. "What don't I know? Edward?"

The vamp glared at me ignoring Bella.

"Jake?"

This was unbelievable. "He didn't tell you that his big …_brother_ crossed the line Saturday night?" I asked sarcastically. I glared back at Edward. "Paul was totally justified in –"

"It was no-man's land!" Edward hissed.

"The hell it was!" I was fuming. I could feel my hands trembling. I shook my head trying to clear it and took two deep breaths trying to steady myself.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella whispered. "What happened? Were they fighting?" I could hear an edge of panic in her voice. "Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

"No one fought," Edward said quietly to her. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

I couldn't believe this! How could he keep things from Bella? Not telling her was the same as lying to her. "You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that -?"

"Leave now." Edward cut me off before I could finish. He stared at me with pure unadulterated loathing, as if he'd like nothing better than to rip _me_ apart. Interesting.

"Why haven't you told her?"

We faced each other in silence for a long time, glaring at one another. I was vaguely aware of the crowd of spectators growing around us. What possible reason could he have for not telling her?

Suddenly Bella started hyperventilating and shaking like a leaf. "She came back for me," she choked out.

Edward held her and stroked her face, still keeping her shielded behind him. "It's fine," he whispered. "It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you, its fine."

He turned to glare at me. "Does that answer your question, mongrel?"

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" I challenged. "It's her life."

Talking very quietly Edward said, "Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?"

"Better frightened than lied to."

I watched as Bella began to cry and Edward wiped her tears away.

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" he accused.

"She's tougher than you think," I said. "And she's been through worse."

He didn't know Bella the way I did. Maybe it was time that he did. If he could read my mind so easily, maybe it was time I showed him something really interesting. I concentrated has hard as I could to control my thoughts. I wanted him to get me crystal clear.

I thought about what I had seen through Sam's eyes when he had found Bella in the woods, the day Edward had abandoned her. How lifeless she was. Like she'd given up and was waiting for death to claim her. I recalled the picture of Bella in Sam's arms as she kept repeating over and over 'He's gone'. I thought of over hearing Billy discussing the matter with Sam and the word catatonic being mentioned. I thought of the first time I had seen Bella since the prom, when she brought the bikes. How she had been a shadow of her former self, a mess. I remembered observing her when she thought I wasn't paying attention. They way she'd grip her middle like she was trying to hold herself together. I thought of the pain that came to her face every time she was reminded of _him_.

I brought all those memories to the forefront of my mind. Concentrating on them so that he could see for himself exactly what she'd been through and survived. I watched as he visibly cringed against the onslaught of the images I was throwing at him. His face was contorted in pain.

"That's funny," I said, laughing as I watched his face. Edward winced, with effort smoothed his expression. But he couldn't hide the agony in his eyes.

"What are you doing to him?" Bella demanded.

"It's nothing, Bella," Edward said quietly. "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."

I grinned running through the images again. Edward winced again.

"Stop it! Whatever your doing."

"Sure, if you want." I shrugged. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though."

Then without meaning to my mind drifted to the morning after the night that Bella and I had been together, the dream that turned out to not be a dream. I thought of Bella when she had stepped freshly showered out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I remembered the unbelievable opened mouth kiss we had shared, the way she tasted, the way she smelled, especially the way she'd smelled. The memory was so clear, the fresh clean scent of her skin, the floral scent of her hair, and the intoxicating smell of her arousal. I could feel the electrical current that ran down my torso when the towel had fallen away and she had stood on tiptoe naked in my arms.

The whole memory took only moments to flash before my eyes. My eyes shifted back into focus too see Edward's face. The look of horrific revulsion and pain that was on his face was priceless. He must not have liked that memory either.

Edward stared at the ground, his eyes unseeing. He looked completely defeated. Bella was going to kill me when she found out. Well, _if_ she found out, since the bloodsucker thought nothing of lying to her.

Bella glared at me and I couldn't help but smile back. It's not like I had planned it but man it couldn't have gone better if I had.

"The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property," Edward murmured to Bella. He still looked haunted by what he'd seen. "Let's get to English, Bella, so you're not involved."

"Overprotective, isn't he?" I said to Bella. "A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"

Edward glowered at me, his lips pulled back from his teeth ever so slightly.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella said.

I laughed. "That sounds like a _no_. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me." The image of Bella in my arms flashed through my mind again. I smiled just a bit.

"Jake …" I could see longing in Bella's eyes. Maybe she hadn't forgotten how good we'd been together after all.

I leaned forward, trying to show her with my eyes how much I still cared for her. "I think maybe I might have been wrong about us not being able to be friends. Maybe we could do it, on my side of the line. Come see me Bells."

Bella shot a look up at Edward who still had his arms around her, possessively. "I, er, don't know about that Jake."

I decided to give it my all and pretended that Edward wasn't even there. I looked at Bella with all the love I felt for her in my heart. "I miss you every day, Bells. My life's not the same without you."

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry. I just …"

I shook my head and sighed. "I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" I made it obvious the pain that I was feeling not having her in my life. Maybe if she still felt something for me she'd feel sorry enough and ditch the leech to come see me. I hoped that there was still a part of her that didn't like to see me in pain.

It looked like it was working. She was leaning toward me as if she wanted to reach out to me. It looked like she wanted to come into my arms but the leech wouldn't let her go. His arms were wrapped around her restraining her.

"Okay, get to class." I heard some adult say from behind Edward and Bella. "Move along, Mr. Crowley."

"Get to school, Jake," Bella whispered, sounding anxious.

Edward let her go and took her hand pulling her behind him again.

Some adult pushed through the circle of onlookers. He looked pissed off.

"I mean it," he threatened. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again."

The students started to disperse before he finished talking.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Do we have a problem here?"

"Not at all, Mr. Greene. We were just on our way to class."

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognize your friend." The guy turned to glower at me. "Are you a new student here?" Man this guys looked like a tool.

"Nope," I said with a smirk.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police."

My smirk became a full blown grin. Yeah like Charlie would do much more than tell me to scram.

"Yes, sir," I said and snapped a military salute before I climbed on my bike. I kicked it to a start the first time and the engine snarled to life. I cranked on the throttle and the tires squealed as I spun it sharply around. I was out of there in seconds, racing back to La Push, hoping I'd left an impression on Bella. I needed her back and I wasn't going to let that parasite win.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_

I didn't see or hear from Bella for the rest of the week. I was beginning to wonder if I had left an impression on her at all. Maybe it was too late after all. Maybe whatever feelings she might have once had for me were gone. So imagine my surprise when she suddenly showed up at my place Saturday morning.

I heard her familiar truck come wheezing to a stop in front of my house. I was standing at the open front door before she could cut the engine. I was so shocked that she came I couldn't believe it at first.

When the truck finally went silent I gasped, "Bella?"

"Hey, Jake!" She beamed at me.

"Bella!" I yelled back, and I felt my heart soar. I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I couldn't help it. "I can't believe it!"

I ran to her truck and half-yanked her out the open door. I pulled her into my arms and crushed her to my chest briefly before holding her out at arm's length so I could just look at her.

"How did you get away?"

"I was sneaky." She blushed.

"Awesome!"

I pulled her back into my arms and hugged her again fiercely lifting her up. "Man, it's good to see you here!"

"Jake …can't…breathe," she gasped.

I laughed as I set her down and held her at arm's length again. "Welcome back Bells," I said smiling. But what I really felt like saying was '_welcome home'_.

We went into the house and sat on the small sofa. We had the place to ourselves since my dad was out. I sat with my arm across the back of the couch and Bella leaned back against the crook of my arm and snuggled up against me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Boy did it feel that way!

We talked about how we were doing, what we were up to, how long she'd be visiting, and what had brought her out. She hesitantly told me about the SAVE THE OLYMPIC WOLF flyer and I laughed so hard. She explained how the vamp that could see the future always knew when she was planning to see me because all of a sudden Bella's future disappeared.

"Seriously? The fortune telling bloodsucker can't see us, any of the pack? That's excellent!" That earned me a glare. She didn't like it when I called her vamp friends names.

But throughout it all I could tell something was bothering her, just eating her up inside.

So I finally asked, "Bells, what's going on?" She gave me a puzzled look but said nothing.

"I mean, it's been awhile since the last time you've been out to see me. And now you're back with _him_? You forgave him and everything, just like that?"

She looked down at her hands avoiding my gaze. I looked down at her hands too and saw that they were shaking. She took a deep breath before saying, "There was nothing to forgive."

What the hell?! Nothing to forgive, did I just hear right? "I saw through Sam's memories what you looked like when he found you that night last September. It didn't look like nothing to me."

"It was nothing, really. You wouldn't blame him if you knew why he'd left in the first place," she said looking up at me.

I glared at her for a few seconds. "Okay," I challenged. "Surprise me."

She paused a moment. "Edward left because he didn't think I should be around a bunch of vampires. He was trying to protect me."

I was shocked. That was the last reason I had expected for his leaving. "He came back, though, didn't he?" I muttered. "Too bad he can't stick to a decision."

"Being apart …It didn't work out so well for either of us." She murmured looking back at her hands.

"You know if the fortune teller vamp hadn't seen you jump from that cliff …if you had just waited for me…maybe she wouldn't have seen you jump? Then nothing would have changed. We'd still be together. You'd be my girl, not his…" I trailed off, deep in thought.

"He would have come back anyway. He said as much. But…" she gulped searching for the right words. "I've actually been meaning to come and see you ..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "You really opened up a can of worms with whatever Edward saw in your head. He hasn't been the same since."

"Hmm. I wonder why?" I said trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

She looked up meeting my gaze. "What were you thinking about?"

"He hasn't told you?" I scoffed. Then again, how could I be surprised? He lied to her all the time evidently.

"Please, Jake, I need to know."

"I was remembering the last time you were here," I said quietly.

She nodded as understanding flashed across her eyes. "Oh. I guess I already knew that," she muttered, looking back at her hands.

"I didn't mean too. It just popped up." I added sheepishly. I wasn't one to kiss and tell. But it's not exactly like I could keep it all to myself when people got inside my head.

"So what, is Edward mad at you now?"

"I wish. He's been very understanding."

"But he won't allow you to come see me?"

She gave a weak smile. "Something like that, yeah."

I felt the old hurt feelings bubbling to the surface. "So why did you come here Bella?"

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. She was in agony over something. It made my heart ache to see her like this. I immediately pulled her against me and wrapped my other arm around her. She buried her face in my chest and let out a sob.

"Jake …I'm…" she broke into more sobs.

"It's okay, honey. You can tell me. I'm here," I rubbed her back with my right hand.

"I'm…pregnant," she finally choked out.

My heart stopped.

I felt adrenaline immediately begin to course through my veins. I could feel a tremor run down my spine and I shot up from the couch crossing the room in two strides. I clenched and unclenched my fists trying to get my emotions in check. I locked my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut. The last thing I needed was to phase in this small room and hurt Bella – _and her baby._ Oh God!

I spun around to face her. "Why are you telling me this?" I demanded.

She looked at me with utter shock and dismay. I guess I wasn't reacting like she'd expected.

"I thought you'd want to know," she whispered.

"Why would you think that? First you run off on me the minute he comes back, and now you're pregnant with his baby and I'm at the top of your 'to be notified' list! What the hell Bella!"

She winced. I watched her tear filled eyes became pleading. "I've never been with Edward." She paused giving me a pointed look. "You're the only one I've _ever_ been with Jake."

Oh FUCK! I felt like such an idiot!

I rushed over and knelt in front of her. "Oh Bells, I'm so sorry. I just assumed …Oh shit…I had no idea. Please forgive me, Bells." I begged.

She gave me a dubious look. "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh jeez, honey, why would I be mad at you for being pregnant with my baby?" I took her hands in mine as I looked into her eyes. "We made this baby together, right?" She nodded blinking back the tears. "Then we'll take care of this baby together."

"Oh Jake." She threw her arms around my neck and I pulled her against me holding her tight, but not too tight.

Wow! Bella was having my baby. I was going to be a dad.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_

I slid one of my hands under Bella's legs and lifted her gently onto my lap. I wrapped both my arms around her and she kept her arms around my neck. She felt so small and delicate. I don't know if it was because I hadn't held her like this in what seemed like forever or if it was because she was carrying my child, but she felt very breakable. She sobbed against my neck and I stroked her back in slow lazy circles, trying to comfort her. She smelled incredible. I inhaled deeply the wonderful floral scent of her hair. I placed a reverent kiss on her forehead and just held her. What more could I do? I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. So I just held her and let her cry.

She cried for a long time. The sobs raked savagely through her body. I held her until she was finally all cried out. My t-shirt was soaked with her tears, but I didn't mind. She lifted her head and looked at me with her warm chocolate eyes framed with her thick wet lashes. She gave me a watery smile.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"No worries, it'll dry in no time. I'm like a furnace remember?" That earned me a small chuckle.

She sniffed loudly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I reached up and softly wiped her tears away with my finger tips. I didn't what to upset her but I had so many questions.

"So when did you find out you were pregnant?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um…well I never had my …you know …after we …so that was a pretty big sign something was up," she said looking down at my chest.

"How long have you known?" I silently hoped she hadn't been carrying this burden alone for long.

"I've been worried for a while…Afraid to talk about it with anyone … But I just took a pregnancy test this morning, so …"

I nodded and waited for her to say more.

"I was pretty much in a daze all morning. I went to work and Mrs. Newton cut me loose because it was slow. I was on my way home and tossing out some flyers when I thought of you. Then I just jumped in my truck and came out to see you.

"They didn't try to stop me and I think it was because it was a spontaneous decision. I think that's the key, you know, acting on a snap decision so they don't really have time to react." She mused aloud.

I tried to repress a growl rising in my chest. "You were expecting some to stop you from coming to see me?" I asked incredulously. I was trying to understand how someone could know what she was about to do and then try to stand in her way. I had my suspicions though.

"I was actually going to come and see you before today, but Alice saw or rather didn't see what I was about to do. She called Edward and he disabled my truck so it wouldn't start. I was really pissed."

"He what?! What a prick. If I didn't have reason to rip him apart before I do now!" I fumed. I could feel my body begin to tremble with rage.

"Calm down Jake. I'm here now. It's okay. Relax." She put a cool hand against my face and looked at me with love in her eyes. I immediately melted.

"But wait…" I stared at her dumbfounded. Something she'd said didn't make sense. "What did you mean by she didn't see what you were going to do so she knew what you were going to do? That sounds really convoluted Bells."

She chuckled softly. "Alice can see the futures of almost anyone, except those of the pack, remember? When I choose to be involved with you, then my future disappears. There's only one reason that would happen, so that gives her a pretty good idea of what I'm up to."

"Huh. That's interesting….But why do you think _he's_ so against you seeing me?"

"He says it's too dangerous for me to be around you, because you're a werewolf. He says he doesn't want to risk losing me."

I snorted. "What an idiot. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. I've tried to tell him but he won't listen. His minds made up."

"Maybe he's just using that as an excuse. Maybe what he's really afraid of it me stealing you away from him," I teased with a smirk.

She playfully punched me in the arm. "Very funny." Then her smile slipped and she started to look unbelievably sad. "He may not want me after he finds out …" Tears started to fall down her face again.

I tried to keep my face blank. Apparently the fact that she had my baby in her belly changed nothing. I had to strain not to roll my eyes.

"So he doesn't know you're pregnant?" I asked keeping my voice neutral.

She hung her head and moved it from side to side. I took a deep breath. I wanted to be supportive of her. I wanted to be everything for her that he wasn't. But man she was killing me!

"Alice didn't see this happening?" I asked trying to keep up the façade.

"I would have thought so, but she hasn't said anything to me or Edward. If she'd said anything to Edward about it I know I'd have heard something. So I don't think she saw it coming. Maybe it has to do with her not being able to see _your_ future. Since it's _your_ baby I'm carrying she can't see it."

I had to admit that made sense. I tried to hide a smile that threatened to explode across my face. I remembered the horrified look on Edward's face when he read my mind and saw when Bella and I had been together. The look on his face would be ten times as entertaining when he found out Bella was pregnant with _my_ baby. I _had_ to make sure I was there to see that!

She gave me a curious look and raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat and said the first thing that came to mind to distract her from whatever she'd read on my face.

"So what do we do know?" I asked. I really had no idea what the next step was in a situation like this.

"I don't know. This is a first for me, you know?"

"Yeah, me too. But don't you have to see a doctor or something?"

"Probably. But I'll need to tell Charlie first." I watched as she visibly shuddered in my arms.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"_How_ are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, okay!" she blurted out. She jumped up off my lap and began to pace back and forth in front of the sofa. "I hadn't really thought past tell you."

"Well I'm glad I was the first person you came to," I admitted.

"Of course you were the first person I came to. You're the father."

"Right." I'm the father I thought to myself. Wow. What a mind job. I stood up and took both of Bella's hands in mine. "I think I should be there when you tell Charlie," I said waiting patiently for her to meet my gaze.

Her eyes went wide and she stared at me in disbelief. "WHAT?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Bella, I'm not going to let you do this alone. It's my responsibility too."

"It's your funeral," she said with a shrug, eyes still opened wide.

We decided that the best course of action was to tell my father first, seeing as how, out of the parents, he was least likely to flip out. Also once he knew he could help us break the news to Charlie being that it was highly probable Charlie would flip out. We also wanted to tell them sooner rather than later, especially since Bella needed to get in to see a doctor for her prenatal care.

My dad took the news pretty well. He sat very calmly and listened patiently. The only question he ask was what I intended to do regarding Bella and the baby. I explained that I was going to step up and do the right thing of course. Come on like I'd do anything else! I told my dad I was fully prepared to do everything within my power to take care of Bella and our baby. My dad nodded in agreement with a look as if to say he expected no less from me. At least someone believed I'd do right by her.

My dad also agreed with our assessment of Charlie. He said he knew his old friend would not take the news well. So my dad suggested that we tell Charlie at our house. He said this way Charlie would keep his cool better, especially with my dad to help. Besides we didn't want Charlie anywhere with easy access to any guns.

So my dad got a hold of Charlie and invited him out to dinner. Charlie accepted the invite, of course, having no idea what was in store. Poor guy. I sort of felt sorry for him. Here he was thinking he was just coming out to spend time with friends and have dinner when his whole world was about to be turned upside down. It hardly seemed fair. He was going to get one heck of a surprise.

"Oh! I just remembered, I was going to help Angela today with her graduation announcements," Bella exclaimed. She looked at me expectantly. What? Was I supposed to give her permission? Since when did she need my okay?

"Uh, sure Bella. If you said you would help her out then you should. Besides you can just come back out with Charlie. They can't stop you if you're with your dad, right?"

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I guess that might work." She began to worry her bottom lip in that incredibly adorable way she had. I longed to reach out and kiss her, but I was afraid she'd reject me. Just because she was having my baby didn't mean she was mine. Although she should be and I was going to do everything I could to make that happen.

She turned to go, but paused beside the door. She turned around and looked at me her warm chocolate eyes pleading.

"You'll come too, right?"

I chuckled. "Sure, sure. If that's what you want honey."

"Yes. That's what I want." She said with a smile looking relieved.

I smiled back and said, "After you."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_

We got into Bella's truck and she drove, of course. She always insisted on driving her truck. I didn't mind though. I was glad she liked it so much. However it was really slow. I'd have much rather we'd taken my rabbit, or my motorcycle.

We were headed to Forks along the wet highway at a steady slow pace. When we past the boundary line I began to feel tense and kept scanning the road ahead, on the alert. We were in vampire territory now and I didn't want to be caught unaware. I was glancing out my passenger side window when I heard Bella gasp. I snapped my head around to face her and saw that her eyes were darting between her rear view mirror and the road ahead so fast it was a wonder she could see anything at all. I glanced quickly over my left shoulder and saw a silver Volvo right on our ass.

"Aw crap," I heard Bella whisper.

I was barely conscious of a growl beginning deep in my chest as I twisted my upper body around to glare at _him._ I felt my teeth snap together as my jaw clenched. My eyes narrowed to slits and my nostrils flared. I never looked away from him; my eyes were pinned on the driver, on Edward. He followed inches behind us. At first Edward's eyes were wide with surprise as he no doubt recognized who was riding along in Bella's truck. However the surprise was only a flash, then his eyes tightened and his mouth was drawn into a hard line. It seemed he was as happy to see me was I was to see him.

"Bella, pull over. I'll take care of this," I said through my teeth.

I could see her glance at me nervously out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, pull over, right, and watch you two rip each other apart? No thanks," she said anxiously. "Jacob," her voice turning pleading, "could you please just turn around," she asked softly.

I reluctantly complied. From then on Bella kept her eyes on the road and ignored the rear view mirror. I could see the strain on her face from the effort it was taking not to look. I could also feel an itch between my shoulder blades where I was sure his eyes were boring holes into my back. I just knew he was trying to get me to turn around. But I didn't want to upset Bella further. I could tell she was already having a hard enough time as it was. Besides I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. The most I did to acknowledge his annoyingly persistent presence was shoot glances at the passenger side mirror every so often to see if he was still there. Of course he remained glued to our rear bumper the entire way into Forks.

When Bella finally pulled alongside the curb outside of her friend's house I jumped out of the truck, muscles tense and trembling. I was ready for a fight. I could feel my shape shimmering, no longer caring who might see. This was going to end now! I was going to make the bloodsucker regret his existence. But he didn't stop! I glared at him as he drove by. He returned with a glower of his own, teeth bared slightly, but never even slowed down. What a coward.

Bella got out of the truck and came to my side once he was out of sight. She gently slid her arms around on of mine and pulled.

"Come on Jake. He's gone."

I felt myself start to relax as I realized she was right. I looked down at her face which was turned up to me. Her expression was earnest as she gave me a weak smile.

I placed my free hand on the side of her face softly grazing the pad of my thumb across the apple of her cheek. She closed her eyes for just a moment as if collecting herself. When she opened them again her eyes met mine steadily. She looked sad for a second and then her face cleared. She turned away slipping one of her hands into mine and walked up the short concrete walkway toward the door pulling me along with her.

Bella raised her other hand and knocked on the door. Some guy yanked it open before she could finish knocking.

"Hey, Bella!" he said obviously surprised. Then he caught sight of me just behind her and his eyes widened to the point of popping out of his head. I looked away from him to Bella and shifted my weight from foot to foot, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hi, Ben, um is Angela here?" Bella asked uncertainly taking in his expression and following his gaze.

"Sure," Ben said tearing his eyes away from me to look questioningly at Bella with one eyebrow raised. Just then I heard a call from inside the house.

"Bella!" a girl exclaimed from the top of the stairs. I guessed she was Angela.

Just then my ears pricked as I heard a car approach. Ben, Bella, and I all turned to see a non-descript car stutter to a stop behind Bella's truck.

"Uh, that's my friend Austin," Ben said as Angela came to stand beside him.

The occupants of the car honked the horn.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to," Ben said quietly to Angela with a nervous peek in my direction.

Angela looked my way, seeming to notice me for the first time. Both her eyebrow shot up and she quickly looked to Bella.

Bella shrugged. "I brought some extra help. I hope you don't mind?"

Angela smiled warmly and said, "Of course not. I could use all the help I can get." She turned to Ben and whispered, "It'll be fine. Go have fun."

Ben shifted his eyes to look at me one more time then back at Angela. "Okay. See you later," he promised. "Miss you already." He slid his arms up around her neck and pulled her down towards him so that he could kiss her. "Bye, Ang. I love you," Ben said. After a moment there was another honk from the car.

I envied how easy it was for them. They were obviously on the same page as far as how they felt for each other and they didn't seem to be struggling to overcome any obstacles. Why couldn't I have that with Bella?

Ben gave me one final look of apprehension and turned to join his friends in the car.

Angela looked dazed as she watched him go, a light blush on her face. She waved as the car pulled away, driving out of sight. Then she turned to Bella and me with a smile.

"Thanks you guys!" she beamed. "This means so much to me. Between the three of us we should be done in no time."

"Happy we could help," Bella said avoiding my questioning gaze. But I had to admit I felt more relaxed now that I didn't have Angela's boyfriend looking at me every five seconds like I was going to sprout a second head. Yet I was confused.

"What am I unknowingly helping with exactly?" I asked Bella, making sure my voice was low enough that only she heard me.

Bella looked at me and smiled apologetically but said nothing. Yeah there was a good sign.

We followed Angela up the stairs to her room. When she pushed open her door I felt my eyes bulge. There where enormous stacks of envelopes everywhere! What the hell did Bell get me into?

"Oh!" Bella gasped. Angela turned and looked at us.

"Sorry. I know it's a lot. Are you sure you guys want to help?"

Before I could think of a reason to escape Bella gave me a pointed look and said, "Don't worry Ang. Just tell us what to do."

Great! A whole afternoon writing addresses on envelopes for a girl I didn't even know. Thanks a lot Bells!

As it turned out it wasn't so bad. Angela was actually pretty cool. She wasn't like most girls. She didn't ask a lot of questions. She wasn't nosey, and she wasn't real talkative. Actually she was a lot like Bella.

Between the three of us we finished in no time, and we worked in comfortable silence most of the time. When we did talk it was light and inclusive, nothing uncomfortable or awkward. All in all, yeah it wasn't the way I would have chosen to spend the afternoon, but I could have done a lot worse. Besides getting to spend time with Bella made it more than worth it.

Ben came back just as we finished up, so that was our queue to leave. We waved our goodbyes and Angela thanked us for the umpteenth time as we headed out the door.

Once outside, Bella seemed a little skittish as we walked toward the truck.

"You want me to drive?" I offered.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as we drove to her house. She kept shifting her eyes back and forth between all her mirrors. I knew she was trying to spot _him._

"He's not here. Just relax," I told Bella.

"You don't know Edward. He's not going to let this go."

We pulled up to her place and the only vehicle by the house was Charlie's cruiser. "Bells, see, he's not here, I don't see his car anywhere."

"That doesn't mean he's not here."

Sure enough, once I opened my truck door I could smell his sickly sweet stench. I felt my body tense automatically.

"You're right. He's here. So how do you want to handle this?"

She looked at me nervously. "Maybe you should head back to La Push. Charlie and I will be along as soon as we can."

"What?! No way. I'm not leaving you. Especially with him lying in wait."

"I'll be fine. Besides he can't be too confrontational with me because Charlie's home. Besides I don't want to get into the whole thing with him right now. We'll be out to your house before you know it."

"I don't like this Bella. I don't trust him. I think I should be close by just in case."

"Jacob, trust me. Besides you, me, and Charlie are not all going to fit in my truck."

I let out a big sigh. "Jeez Bells, of course I trust _you_, it's just _him_ I don't trust. And the three of us could fit easily in the cruiser."

"Ugh! Fine! Have it your way. You sit downstairs with Charlie and stay put. Okay?"

"I can do that. So long as I don't hear something I don't like."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Charlie was really happy to see me when we walked through the door. "Hey, Jake, good to see you. How you been? Long time no see."

I chuckled and replied, "Yeah it's been a while. I'm doing good." I joined Charlie on the couch. The TV was tuned to sports as per usual.

Charlie and I paled around for a little while; Bella perched on a chair close by.

"So how'd you two kids run into each other anyway?" Charlie asked good-naturedly.

"They didn't need me at Newton's, so I went to see Jake."

Charlie smiled approvingly. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd still look at me like that once he found out I knocked up his daughter. Oops. I heard a faint growl from upstairs and I was certain that Edward somehow picked up on my train of thought. Crap! Of course Charlie and Bella were none the wiser, not having been cursed with lupine hearing, they were oblivious to the seething vampire upstairs. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Bella offered. I wondered who that could be. "Edward," I hear Bella gasp softly.

"We need to talk," I heard him say in a low menacing voice.

"Bella? Who's at the door?" Charlie called looking toward the entry way.

"Um, it's just …Edward. He stopped by …um …to have Jake take a look at his car," she improvised.

Huh. This should be interesting.

"Well, how'd he know Jake was here?" Charlie asked perplexed.

How indeed.

"Jake and I ran into Edward before coming here," Bella said popping her head around the corner of the arch way. "Remember Jake?" she took advantage of Charlie being distracted by an exciting play on TV to look at me beseechingly.

"Uh …yeah…I'm coming." I heaved myself off the couch already regretting whatever was about to happen. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was not going to go well. I could feel the adrenalin rushing through my veins as I followed Bella out the door. A shiver ran down my spine as my body prepared itself to phase at a moment's notice if necessary.

Edward was at the edge of the forest line as Bella and I stepped outside. He disappeared quickly as soon as we saw him evidently wanting us to follow.

"I don't know how, but I think he knows." Bella's voice was trembling and I could see that she was visibly shaking. I wanted to say something to reassure her, but I had no idea what that something might be. So I opted to just tell her the truth.

"I think he knows because… I was thinking about you… being pregnant and he must have read my thought. I'm sorry Bells."

She flashed me a horrified look before bowing her head to stare at her feet as we walked toward the forest. I couldn't help but notice she looked like she was on her way to her execution. Was she really that frightened of how Edward was going to react?

We walked the rest of the way in silence as we passed the forest line and walked quickly into the forest. Edward was waiting against a tree, much like I had not that long ago. Huh. How ironic.

I stopped several feet away from him and to my amazement Bella stayed by my side. I had expected her to rush to his side immediately. But she stayed close to me, staring at her feet, as if unsure of what to do next.

Edward glowered at me, giving me a look that should have been able to kill. It hadn't escaped his notice that Bella was standing beside me and this seemed to sting him momentarily. But soon his face hardened into a cold blank mask. The silence was deafening.

"So what do you want?" I demanded. Bella jumped slightly but kept her eyes cast down.

"What do I want?" he fumed. "Do you really want to know what I want of you right now, pup?" Edward spat out each word through his teeth. He looked like he was shaking but I couldn't be certain. Of one thing I was certain, he was pissed.

"You're the mind reader, remember, not me. So why don't you say whatever it is you have to say," I said rising to the challenge. I couldn't help myself. I knew I was escalating things, but hey, he started it.

"Enough!" Bella choked, still refusing to look up at anyone.

Edward immediately turned his attention on her. "Bella," his voice was softer, but still angry. "I need to know the truth."

She nodded her head while she seemed to be searching for the words.

"Is what this mongrel thought true? Are you carrying his child?" Edward prompted.

Bella looked up at him then and met his gaze. Her tear filled eyes overflowed down her cheeks, pouring rivers of tears down her face. She bit her lip and nodded her head.

Edward's eyes widened in shock and horror, and then he was gone. One moment he was standing in front of us as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and the next he was nowhere in sight. He just left.

Bella immediately crumpled to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. I felt my heart ache for her and I rushed over to take her into my arms. I gathered her to me, wrapping my arms around her, and she went willingly into my embrace. We knelt there on the forest floor, with her clinging to me for dear life weeping endlessly onto my shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_

Bella cried for what seemed like ages. I felt completely helpless as I held her, trying to offer her some small comfort in my embrace. I wanted to say something to snap her out of it, something to soothe her, but I couldn't think of the words. I slowly and gently stroked her hair as I held her to me. I wanted to tell her that it was going to be okay because I wasn't going anywhere, but that would be of little comfort to her since I was the booby prize. I wanted to curse Edward every which way and then some but that would only comfort me not Bella. So I just held her and kept my mouth shut. It seemed like this was becoming routine for us.

When she finally stopped weeping and lifted her tear stained face from my shoulder we both gave a tiny sigh of relief. My eyes met hers' and she sniffed giving me a small timid smile. I gently placed the palm of my hand on the side of her face and she tilted her head ever so slightly, leaning into my hand. Her smooth cheek felt cool to the touch despite being flushed. She allowed her tear swollen eyes to drift lazily shut and slowly turned her head to softly touch her lips to my palm. She placed a small delicate kiss there that sent an unexpected jolt up my arm.

"You never leave me," she murmured into my hand. "You're always there when I need you."

"Of course Bells. I love you," I said softly, my voice catching in my throat. I slowly moved my hand up to wipe the tears that still lingered on the apple of her cheek with my finger tips. With them dampened by the wet silkiness of her tears I brushed a stranded of hair out of her eyes.

Bella suddenly pulled away from my hand with hurt in her eyes. "How can you possibly love me?" She frowned down at her hands where they were resting in her lap. "I abandoned you as soon as Edw…," she gasped as she began to cry again.

"No, honey, don't. Please don't cry. I do love you. I just …I just can't explain it. You're…everything to me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Bella began to shake her head. "I don't deserve you, Jake. I'm selfish. I don't deserve anyone," she muttered. "I should just be alone."

"No." I took her face in my hands and ducked my head trying to see into her eyes. It worked, she looked up at me, allowing me look into her warm chocolate eyes. "You deserve to be loved. You deserve to be loved by someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved." I paused not sure what to say next. I felt like I was rambling. I let my gaze fall from her eyes to her perfect mouth. Then I just reacted on instinct. I brought my mouth down and gently brushed my lips against hers. I lingered for a moment half expecting to be pushed away.

At first Bella didn't react, but then, slowly, she began to respond. Her lips hesitantly softened, parted. My breath caught as I realized what was happening. Her hands came up to rest on my chest as we both rose up on our knees on the mossy forest floor. My hands slid back, tangling in her hair, as I deepened my kiss which she returned with love. My heart started to painfully hammer in my chest. She trailed her fingers up my chest and wound her arms around my neck. I let my hands fall from her hair and placed them firmly on her waist crushing her to me.

As I released her mouth from my kiss to trail kisses down her neck she whispered my name and I felt a thrill sweep through me. Maybe now she finally realized that Edward was all wrong for her. Maybe finally she had decided to be mine and only mine. Hey a guy can dream can't he?

That last cynical thought brought me back down to earth and I reluctantly pulled away from her. I looked into her questioning eyes. I had to stop this. I couldn't allow myself to get lost in her again if she was just going to run off after Edward the minute he said her name.

I smiled at her even though my heart felt like it was being torn in two. "Come on, we better get back before Charlie comes looking for us."

Bella nodded in agreement. But I don't think my smile fooled her. I stood up quickly and held out my hand to help her up. She placed her small hand in mine and I swiftly helped her get on her feet. We walked back to her house in silence, each of us deep in our own thoughts.

Once inside the house we found Charlie bustling around, getting his things together. "Hey I was just coming out to get you kids. Are you ready to go? I'm starving."

We all piled into Charlie's cruiser just like I had predicted when Bella complained her truck wouldn't hold us all. Charlie held the back door open for me after Bella climbed into the passenger seat.

"You don't mind riding in the back right Jake," Charlie asked.

"Nope," I said popping the p. As I slid into the backseat I couldn't help but think that my riding in the back of the police car was pretty ironic considering the reason we were having Charlie over for dinner in the first place. Maybe once he found out he was going to be a grandfather and if he was gracious enough not to kill me, I'd be riding back to town back here for a whole other reason. I tried very hard to suppress a chuckle as Charlie shut the door and walked around the back of the car toward the driver's seat. Bella gave me a curious look over her shoulder and I just shook my head.

The ride out to La Push was a quiet one. Neither Charlie nor Bella felt the need to fill the silence with idle chit chat and I was comfortable spending my time looking out the window. However the minutes flew by and before I knew it we were pulling up to my house.

As we pulled to a stop I noticed my dad standing at the door way with a concerned look on his face when his eyes met mine. Apparently he was worried that I might be riding in the back of the cruiser for a whole other reason than just fuel economy. I gave him a reassuring smile and I saw him visibly relax before Charlie got out of the car.

Bella hopped out and opened my door as soon as we stopped.

"Thanks," I said as I slid from the car and shut the door.

"You looked pretty cute riding back there. You juvenile delinquent," she teased.

"Yeah well I'm sure your dad's going to want to put me back there before the nights over," I whispered to her.

I watched the smile slid from her face as she paled. I took one of her hands in mine and gave it a squeeze, trying to calm her. I turned my head to see Charlie come around the cruiser his eyes darting to our joined hands. He gave Bella a raised eyebrow and a smile before walking past us up to the house. He obviously approved of me and Bella much more than he did of Bella and the bloodsucker, but how far could that approval be stretched. We were about to find out.

Bella left her hand in mine as we walked up to the house. I traced reassuring circles into the back of her hand with my thumb. I looked at her face and she was looking straight ahead with a stoic expression. Apparently she had the same expectations for how this evening was going to go as I did. I followed her through the door to find my dad and Sam in the small living-room. Sam gave me a nod and I couldn't help but feel glad that he was here.

"Oh, hey Sam," Charlie greeted.

"I hope you don't mind I thought Sam would like to join us," Billy said.

"Hey it's your shine dig, the more the merrier, right?" Charlie said jovially.

Charlie grabbed a beer out of the fridge bringing an extra one with him and offering it to Billy. Billy accepted it gladly as Charlie joined him in the living-room. Sam stood up and walked into the kitchen nodding his head in a gesture that I should follow him. I gave Bella's hand one final squeeze as I left her sitting on the small couch next to her dad.

Once in the kitchen Sam turned to me. Speaking too low for any human ears to hear he said, "Your dad told me you guys are planning on telling Charlie Bella's pregnant, nice of you to give me a heads up about that." Sam glowered at me.

I shifted my eyes away from Sam's, "Sorry about that. After telling my dad Charlie was supposed to be the next to know. It didn't exactly work out thought."

"Oh? You mean Charlie already knows?"

"No. Bella's leech was waiting for her at her place. Unfortunately I wasn't as careful as I should have been with my thoughts and he found out."

"What was his reaction?"

"He called us out, asked Bella if it was true. When she confirmed what he'd heard he left."

"He just left?"

"Yeah, he didn't say anything or do anything. He just left."

"Jacob," Sam sighed. "Although telling Charlie about you and Bella isn't going to be pleasant," he said shooting a quick glance at Bella's dad. "Edward has the potential of being a very big problem, not just for you and Bella, but for the whole tribe. If what I've heard in your thoughts is accurate, the way this leech feels about Bella is akin to imprinting. There's no way he's not going to do something. I just hope whatever it is doesn't break the treaty, for all our sakes."

Crap! I hadn't thought of that. But what could he possibly be willing to do in order to get back at me that might break the treaty. I glanced over at Bella and I felt a shudder slid down my spine. Whatever he did it would be to ensure that Bella chose him. Despite Bella's fears I knew there was no way he didn't want her anymore. The filthy leech would always want her. But what lengths would he be willing to take in order to keep Bella by his side? What would Bella be willing to do in order to keep him? I felt another shudder rake through my body at this horrible train of thought.

Something of what I was thinking must have been visible in my face because Sam reached out, grabbing my by the shoulders and gave me a quick shake.

"Don't think about it now. We'll discuss it later with the tribal elders and the rest of the pack. I just brought it up because I didn't want you to be lulled into a false sense of security thinking that he might just leave the two of you alone now."

"Yeah, okay," I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming myself.

"Common, we should get started on the burgers and hotdogs. The sooner we get dinner out of the way the sooner we can have the talk everybody's dreading."

Sam and I made short work of cooking on the grill and Bella was more than willing to do busy work in the kitchen, getting everything else together. Sam, Charlie, and my dad had no problems with their appetites, talking and laughing while they ate. Bella picked at her food more than anything else and I was shockingly not hungry. I felt so sick to my stomach from nerves I felt nauseous.

Finally everyone was done eating and Bella and I cleared all the plates away. Sam, Charlie, and my dad were all sitting outside enjoying the warmer drier evening then was typical. After Bells and I were done with the cleanup we joined them outside. Sam gave me an expectant look that matched my dad's as they both fell silent. Charlie perceptively picked up in the change in atmosphere and following the other men's gazes turned to look at me. I felt Bella's trembling hand snake into mine. I glanced at her with just my eyes to see her intently studying her feet. Great, it was all up to me.

"Um…Charlie…there's something I need to tell you…about me and Bella," I started. I could feel the palms of my hands beginning to sweat. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as the adrenaline coursed through me.

Charlie looked from me to Bella with a puzzled look. Bella continued to look down at her feet. She gave my hand a squeeze encouraging me to go one. I took a deep breath it was now or never. I'd been searching for the right words, the best way to say what had to be said all day. But now looking at Charlie, my mind was a blank. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My mouth was dry and it suddenly felt hard to breath. I gulped and reached up to pull at the collar of my t-shirt. I gave a quick look at my dad who nodded his head.

I looked back at Charlie. His expression was both expectant and apprehensive. He obviously knew something was up. I opened my mouth again but before I could say anything I was interrupted.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I felt my eyes go wide and the air whoosh out of me. I quickly looked to Bella who was looking her father straight in the eye, shoulders squared.

Silence. I felt my ears pound with the pressure of it. I slowly turned my head to look at Charlie whose eye's where bulging. His mouth was hanging open and there was a look of shock plastered to his face. I continued to watch as in the next second he closed his mouth with an audible snap and his jaw clenched. His eyes continued to bulge as his face began to turn purple. His nostrils flared as he began to breathe heavily. There was definitely a wave of hostility rolling off of him. I saw Sam shift and quickly glanced at him. His body was tense and he had his eyes trained on Charlie, ready to react if need be. The silence stretched on as Bella and Charlie stared at one another.

"FUCK!" Charlie shouted gripping the arms of his lawn chair as if trying to restrain himself. His whole frame was trembling so much I wouldn't have been surprised if we all got a shock as Charlie phased in front of us becoming the only non-Quileute werewolf. "I knew Cullen was no good for you! I just knew it! He proved that first a year ago and then again when he just left you in the forest! But like an idiot I went against my better judgment."

Charlie glared at Bella, fuming. "Why isn't he here now? What he couldn't be present when you told me?" Charlie jumped up out of his chair knocking it backward in his rage and began pacing. "Amazingly poor Jacob's here to pick up the pieces like always. That's so fair. Bells how could you let this happen?" Charlie stopped his pacing to throw an accusatory finger at Bella. "After Cullen left you were such a mess, I thought you'd never get better. But then you seemed like you'd moved on with Jake, you had some life back in you. But the minute Cullen comes back you toss Jake aside. And this is what you get. I hope you're happy!" Charlie stormed off towards his car.

Silent tears were falling down Bella's face throughout her father's rant. As he turned to go she called out after him, "Dad where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill Edward Cullen!" As he wrenched open his car door I knew I had to say something.

"Charlie wait. You don't understand. It's not what you think," I pleaded. I let go of Bella's hand to walk after Charlie.

"What don't I understand?" Charlie demanded spinning around to face me. At this point Sam stood up and moved off to the side, a visible presence between us.

I took a deep breath and set Charlie straight. "Cullen's not the father. I am." My knees felt weak and I desperately wanted to sit down but I stood my ground, clenching and unclenching my fists, preparing for the worst.

Charlie just stood there and glared at me for what seemed like a lifetime. Then comprehension spread across his face as the truth of what I said sank in. In a flash he spun around reaching into the police cruiser and came out with the riot gun that was always kept by the driver's seat. Before any of us could react he had the shot gun raised and I heard the sickening thuck-thuck sound as he racked a shell into the barrel. I just knew he was going to kill me.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_

Part of me knew that Charlie would never do anything as crazy as shoot me dead where I stood in front of my house because I knocked up his daughter. But part of me wasn't so sure as I stared down the barrel of his shotgun knowing there was a bullet in there with my name on it.

No one moved, no one said anything, as Charlie stood there with the shotgun raised trained on my chest. I was only five or six feet away from him. If my hopes where wrong and he did pull the trigger and fired the gun at this close of a range there's no way I'd survive, werewolf or no. I gulped as I waited to see what Charlie would do.

Charlie's eyes were wild with rage. His teeth were bared in a silent snarl and a vein was standing out on his forehead. His whole body was tense, prepared for the recoil of the gun. His finger was on the trigger, which was already part way pulled. At this point all he'd have to do is twitch and I was dead.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but decided against it. I didn't want to say something that would help Charlie decide to pull the trigger the rest of the way. Man this situation really sucked!

"Charlie, don't do this," I heard my dad say. "He's my son." I watched Charlie's face as he flinched ever so slightly at my father's words, but otherwise remain unmoved.

"Dad, please, don't," I heard Bella plead from somewhere behind me. "You can't do this." From the sound of her voice I could tell she was walking towards us.

"The hell I can't Bella! Now get away. I can't shoot him with you standing right by him."

Afraid to look away from Charlie I watched in my peripheral vision as Bella walked up beside me and proceeded to walk in front of me, shielding me with her body. "Bella what the hell are you doing?" I asked in a whisper trying not to move my lips.

"Bella get out of the way!" Charlie bellowed.

"No Charlie! You can't do this. I love him!"

I felt my breath catch and my heart stutter. Did she really just say what I think she said?

"What?!" Charlie yelled incredulously. "What the hell happened to Cullen?"

I had to admit I was wondering the same thing.

"Char…Dad, you were right, about what you said before, not about Edward being the father, but all the rest. Jake has always been there for me and I haven't always been good to him. You're right, Dad, Edward's not good for me, not like Jake is. I've been giving the whole thing a lot of thought. I've decided. Jake's the father of my baby, he's my best friend, and he's my own personal sun. I need Jake. I love him. Please Dad, put down the gun."

Charlie met his daughters gaze and I watched as his face began to soften. "You really love Jacob?" he asked his eyes flicked up to my face and then back to Bella's.

"Yes Dad. I really love Jacob. Please put down the gun."

I watched as Charlie slowly let up on the trigger and moved his finger away. He allowed the barrel of the gun to drop and angled it toward the ground but didn't make any other movements to put down the gun. His eyes shifted from Bella back to me. His eyes narrowed as he studied my face for what seemed like hours. Finally he asked, "So what exactly are _your_ feelings about all of this Jacob?" His eyes were still raptly studying my face, judging me, trying to see right through me.

My mouth felt dry. I licked my lips trying to get some moisture back in my mouth so I could answer Charlie's question. I had no idea what to say so I decided to just say what was in my heart.

"Charlie, I love Bella more than anything or anyone else. She's my whole world. I would do _anything_ for her. If I'm her sun then she's my sky. I can't imagine my life without her. I want nothing more from life than to be able to spend it with her. If you'll let me, I'll do right by Bella and our baby, I promise."

I watched as Charlie absorbed and weighted my words. He nodded his head and let his eyes drop to the ground. He seemed to deflate and his shoulders slumped. Just then Sam moved in swiftly and grabbed the shot gun in Charlie's hands. Charlie let him take it without a fight. Sam walked swiftly way with the gun and began emptying it of bullets.

Bella slowly walked over to her Dad and ducked her head trying to catch is eye. Charlie slowly looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Oh Bells."

Bella closed the distance fast and threw her arms around her father's neck fiercely. Charlie hugged her tight gripping wads of her shirt in his hands. I started to feel like I was intruding on a private moment. I turned to go but Charlie lifted his head and looked me in the eye. "You take care of her Jake." I nodded. "I will Charlie, I promise."

Charlie let his arms drop from around Bella and she stretched up on tip toe to kiss her dad on the cheek. He nodded his head fighting back tears. She then took a step back and spun around walking swiftly toward me. She threw herself against my body winding her arms around me bringing her head to rest against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and bent to place a kiss on the top of her head. I could feel her silent tears slowly dampening my t-shirt as she nuzzled her face into me. I slowly stroked her hair as I looked up at Charlie.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, Jake," he said, "Billy," he said looking toward my dad nodding. "I think I should probably get home. This has been a very long day."

"I'd like to stay with Jacob, if that's okay," Bella said as her dad turned to go.

"Sure, sure. Why not. Just bring her home in time for school okay Jake?"

"Sure thing Charlie," I said to Charlie's back as he walked back toward his car.

"Charlie, wait," I heard my dad call. He moved closer to Charlie and asked, "Could you use some company?"

"Thanks Billy." Charlie helped my dad into the cruiser and folded his chair putting it in the trunk.

"Here you go Charlie," Sam said as he handed him back the shotgun minus the bullets.

"Thanks Sam."

Bella and I watched Charlie and my dad drive away still wrapped in each other's arms.

"I should be going too. Don't worry about patrol tonight Jacob. You two have a lot to discuss," Sam said before turning on his heel and walking toward the woods.

Bella and I were alone in each other's arms.

She lifted her face to look up at me. "So…" she gave a wry chuckle.

"So…"

"Maybe we should go in the house and talk," Bella offered.

I nodded my head in agreement. I loosened my arms from around her allowing her to pull herself away. She reached down and took my hand in hers as she began to walk toward my house.

Once inside we sat next to each other on the small couch. She left her hand in mine and I didn't pull away. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard it hurt. I didn't know which was scarier, staring down the barrel of a gun or this beautiful girl next to me who had the power to break my heart.

"I meant every word. I've decided. I choose you Jake, if you'll still have me." She looked up at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes beneath her lashes asking me to love her. Everything suddenly felt surreal. My head was spinning. I shook my head trying to clear it. They air felt thick like I couldn't get enough.

Bella's eyes began to sadden and I watched as tears began to well up in them. "I understand Jacob. I do. I've put you through too much. I've hurt you too many times. I don't blame you. I wouldn't have me either."

I blinked several times unable to understand what she just said. How could she think I would ever _not_ want her!? She was my Bella. I loved her more than anything and I always would. How could she think I would ever _want_ to let her go?

She pulled her hand from mine and stood up looking toward the door. Oh no you don't. I reached up and grabbed hold of her spinning her around toward me. I pulled her down on top of me forcing her to straddle my lap. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of her face bringing her mouth to meet mine. I crashed my lips to hers kissing her with every fiber of my being. I put all my love and need into the kiss. Willing her to feel exactly how I felt about her.

She sighed and brought her hands up to tangle in my hair, returning my kiss with equal force. Her lips parted eagerly as my tongue slipped between them to twine with hers. I became heady as my tongue licked, tasted, and sucked hers. My hands slowly slid from her face down her neck and over her shoulders. She gave a pleasurable shudder as I let my finger tips graze the sides of her body as I brought my hands down to rest on her hips. I could feel my need for her growing. I gave her hips a squeeze trying to get a hold of my desire for her.

"Oh Jake," she moaned against my lips. I began trailing kisses down her jaw toward her ear. Unable to resist the urge I gave her neck a long slow lick up toward her ear before grazing her delicate lobe with my teeth. I think I was growling. She gave a sexy moan as she began to grind her hips against me. Oh man that felt good. I inhaled her scent deeply as she continued to move her hips. Her floral smell mixed with the intoxicating smell of her arousal was beginning to be more than I could handle. I moved back to be able to look at her face. She gave me a small smile. I noticed her eyes were full of lust and her pupils were dilated. I knew that if we continued she'd have no qualms with me carrying her bridal style to my bed and making love to her. I felt my arousal twitch at that thought. But I had so many questions.

I moaned as I placed my hands on either side of her waist gently pushing her away from me. Her eyes were heavy lidded with want and her lips were swollen with our kissing. She gave me a dazed look. Man she looked so sexy. But I had to ask, "Why me? Why now?"

She settled back on the tops of my thighs, looking me in the eye. I watched as the tiny furrow between her eyes made an appearance as she searched for the words she wanted to say.

"Like I told Charlie, I've been giving it a lot of thought." She bit her lower lip in that amazingly sexy way of hers. "I'd been struggling with this decision for a while now. I knew that I loved you both but I also knew that I needed to choose. Things couldn't keep going the way they were. After weighing all the pros and cons, I knew you were the right choice."

"So what… I'm the logical choice?" I could hear the hurt in my voice and wondered if she did too. "What about love? What about being with who your heart really wants? Bella I don't want you to be with me because you think you should." Did I just say that! Oh man. Here was the girl of my dreams saying she chose me and I was telling her it wasn't good enough because of the reason behind her choice. Did it really matter why she chose me? Damn it. Yes it did.

She stared at me with hurt in her eyes. "I'm not just choosing you because it makes sense. I love you. Just let me explain."

"Okay, I'm listening."

She took a deep breath. "Like I said before I'd suspected for a while that I was pregnant. So of course that got me thinking of what it would mean if I was pregnant. It was something that was going to change my life, everything. The first thing it made me realize was that I'd want to stay human. I couldn't just walk away from my baby and I wouldn't be able to be in its life if I wasn't human. So then I thought if I stay human then Edward and I wouldn't be able to be together, not really. As much as I love him, being with him is just so damn hard. It shouldn't have to be that hard right?" I nodded my head as she started to rant.

"I mean Edward's wonderful but he treats me like a child, not like an equal. He's always deciding what's best for me or trying to protect me instead of just being with me. It's just so frustrating. Doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he have any faith in me at all? And he's never around when I need him most. What does that say? Plus he's always following me around or having Alice keep tabs on me. He says he's just watching out for me but it feels more like stalking. I mean I've suddenly realized that I was prepared to spend eternity with someone who was completely overbearing and controlling! Not to mention someone who could never be one hundred percent honest with me. What kind of existence was that going to be?

"Then there's the fact that because we are from two different worlds I've never felt good enough for him. That's why it was so easy for me to believe he left me because he didn't want me. It's like he's a fairy tale prince out of some story and I'm going to wake up any minute to find it was all a dream. I hate feeling like that. I've realized and I've decided. He's not the one for me. Jacob you're the one I should be with."

I felt the air whoosh out of me and realized I'd been holding my breath. Okay so she finally came to her senses and realized that the bloodsucker was no good for her, I think. But what did that have to do with her choosing me? What so first prize was no longer up for grabs so she'd take second place?

"Bells, I'm truly glad to hear that you realized that being with a vampire is not in your best interest. But I don't want you to settle for me. I want you to be truly happy, not just comfortable."

"Ugh! This isn't coming out right. Do you know why I _want_ to be with you Jacob Black, other than the fact that I love you? You treat me like an equal. You're my best friend. You don't decide things for me; you let me make my own mistakes, and you don't tell me you told me so. If I want to do something reckless and irresponsible you don't try to stop me if my minds made up. If anything you join me. You make me feel like you believe in me, in what I'm capable of. When I see myself through your eyes I can believe what I see. I feel good enough. Plus you're always there when I need you. You've never abandoned me. You protect me without smothering me and you never keep anything from me. I love you damn it!"

Wow. I guess she had thought this through. Did she really want me over Cullen? I couldn't help but say, "But you don't see me as prince charming."

She chuckled. "You really are an idiot. You're better than prince charming. You're real!" She brought her lips crashing to mine.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_

After having declared our feelings for one another Bella and I made out on the living room sofa like a couple of _normal_ horny teenagers. Our tongues plunged into each other's mouths, our hands groped and petted, and our hips ground together until we became desperate for more. I stood up with Bella's legs wrapped around my waist, cradling her sensual ass in my hands. I carried her like this to my room, with her lavishing me with kisses the whole way there.

Once in my room I kicked the door shut and tumbled us onto the bed. The scent of her arousal filled the room making me overcome with lust and want for her. We quickly pulled each other's clothes off giggling and kissing all the while. I couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere between us was shockingly different from the last time we had sex.

There was just as much passion and lust as before, but gone was the uncertainty. I no longer had any doubts as to how she felt about me. I knew now the depths of her feelings for me both physically and emotionally.

But the best part was there was no need to rush, no pressure, and no worries. If we made love tonight it would be great, and if we didn't that would be okay too because we had the rest of our lives to spend together. Neither of us was going anywhere.

In that spirit I decided to try something with Bella that I had never actually done before. Thanks to the mental link I shared with the rest of the pack I knew what I was doing. I just hoped she enjoyed it as much as I was sure to.

With my hands on the bed on either side of her I reluctantly pulled away from kissing her luscious lips to trail kisses down her neck. I brushed soft kisses down to the swell of her breasts reveling in the erotic moans that rolled out of her.

"Oh Jake…I love you so much!"

"Mmmm…I love you too, Bells."

Her nipples were hard and erect. But I knew it wasn't from the cold. How could it be when my internal temperature was over 105 degrees? Hovering over her I noticed a thin sheen of sweat covering her entire body and I longed to lick it off of her.

I covered her breasts with sweet kisses before lightly sweeping my lips over her pert nipples. She sucked in a breath with a hiss and arched her back dramatically offering her breasts to me. I gently flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Ungh…Jake…that feels so good!"

I pulled her nipple into my mouth tenderly pinching it between my teeth causing her to groan in ecstasy. She raked her hands up into my hair, gripping a handful and pushing me against her. My hands wrapped around her body as I drew her breast into my mouth, moving my tongue and lips around the fullness of it.

"Yes…oh Jake…mmmmm."

Not wanting to favor one breast over the other, since they were equally deserving of my attention, I released her now swollen nipple for the other. Before long I was nipping it with my teeth causing Bella to make the most enticing sounds of pleasure before I sucked the fullness of her breast hard into my mouth.

By the time I was done ravishing her breasts, her nipples were both dark and swollen. I got a primal satisfaction out of marking her body like that. It made me want to mark her somewhere else, somewhere _he_ would be sure to notice.

I moved back up to her neck nuzzling her and growling lowly. Her hands gripped the back of my neck pulling me to her needfully. I placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck just under her jaw before sucking on her neck like I had her breasts.

It lasted only a moment, but the effects were immediate. Where my mouth had been a small blossom began to form the color of one of Bella's blushes. I couldn't help but grin.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" she asked in mock outrage.

I flashed an impish smile as she playfully slapped my arm. She pushed me to roll us over and I allowed it, since she was nowhere near strong enough to actually move me. Once on top of me she astonished me by promptly nuzzling my neck and returning the favor. I laughed out loud as I rolled us back over.

Since the previous pack inspired escapade was so well received I decided to try another.

I kissed the hollow of her neck and traced kisses down between her breasts to her belly. At this point I remembered that my child was in there. I felt such an overwhelming wave of love for Bella and our unborn baby that I reverently kissed her stomach.

I looked up into her stunning brown eyes. Man I loved her so much!

She smiled at me and said, "I'm so happy Jake."

"Me too."

I continued placing light kissing down her tummy. From her bellybutton I continued south to the wonderland that lay between her legs. She gasped when she realized my destination, but did nothing to stop me.

Her thighs were slick with her want of me and the scent of her arousal filled my nostrils causing my mouth to water. I gently pushed her legs apart exposing her intimate folds. Unable to resist my carnal urges with a growl I buried my nose in her soft wet mound and inhaled deeply, savoring her delicious scent. I swallowed thickly as I nuzzled her and began to deftly lick at her moist center.

"Oh Bells, you smell so good."

"Jake…yes…please…"

"Please what honey?"

I ran my tongue along her slit to her hard clit, flicking it with my tongue. She began to moan and writhe beneath me. I placed a hand atop her stomach to gently hold her still; with my other hand I gripped her thigh possessively; like this I continued my ministrations on her clit.

I dipped my tongue down into her depths lapping up the honeyed nectar that flowed from her. She moaned my name and I could feel her center surging against my tongue. She gripped the sheet in handfuls as her hips bucked.

I returned my attentions to her sensitive nub causing her to writhe even more. I had to tenderly apply more pressure to her belly to hold her still as I began to alternately lick and suck at her clit. I could smell that she was close to orgasm so I softly plunged my middle finger into her slick center.

"Fuck, Bells. You're so damn wet."

"Ungh…Jake…oh…don't stop…"

I moved my finger in and out of her luscious folds. My hand was soon drenched in her juices. She began to grind on my hand relentlessly and I knew she was so close. Wanting to push her over the edge and not only feel but watch her cum I plunged a second finger into her and flicked my fingers back and forth.

"Oh Jake…that's so…I'm going to…"

"That's it Bells…Cum for me…Cum baby…"

"Jake! Ungh! Yes! Jake!"

Her orgasm was intense. Her entire body quivered with the power of it as she squeezed me over and over again. She gasped and her legs shook as she rode out her climax on my hand. The expression on her face was exquisite. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her brows were furrowed with that cute little pucker between them. She was biting her lip so hard I was afraid she'd draw blood.

Finally her body stilled has her orgasm subsided. She looked spent. Her entire body was glistening with sweat and her hair was damp and stuck to the side of her face. She was gloriously beautiful.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked looking up at her hoping I hadn't hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm great. I love you so much!" she panted flashing me a smile.

"I love you too honey."

I slowly crawled up the length of her body until we where face to face. I gently placed a kiss upon her lips not wanting to wind her further.

I pulled back to look into her eyes. "Are you up for some more?" I asked in a husky voice. I pressed my rock hard cock against her middle and waggled my eyebrows.

Bella giggled, "Sure…But now it's my turn."

I felt my brows furrow in confusion as she pushed me over. She bit her bottom lip as her fingers softly curled around me. Our eyes met. Her pupils where dilated and her eyelids where heavy. She gave me a squeeze causing my eyes to drift shut and a moan to escape my lips.

"Bells you don't have to …" My eyes flew open to search hers.

"Jake I want to…It's just I've never…Tell me what to do."

"Oh man." I licked my lips. "Just…Just move your hand… up and down."

She did just as I said. The feeling was unbelievable. I pushed my hips up and down in rhythm with her hand. It felt so good.

"Ungh…Bells…harder…squeeze me harder."

I watched her studying my face, watching me enjoy what she was doing to me. Then I felt her hand tighten firmly around me. Oh wow. That felt incredible. She bit her bottom lip as she watched me.

"Faster baby…Ungh…please."

She began to move her hand up and down my length at a quicker pace. I felt the tip of my manhood become slick as my pre-cum begin to leak out. Bella must have felt it too because she broke eye contact to look down at me. I watched as she licked her lips. Oh man, if I wasn't careful I was going to cum, but I wanted this to last.

"Oh Jake, I want…I want to taste you."

I could hardly believe what she'd just said. I watched her looking at my cock. Her lips parted and I watched as she noticeably swallowed. I felt my manhood twitch in her hand as she moved down so that her face was incredibly close to my lap.

She licked her lips before placing an open mouth kiss on the tip of my arousal. The force of the kiss caused my tip to go between her parted lips. I moaned at the amazing sensation. Then she delicately stroked me with the tip of her tongue, tasting me.

"Bells…that feels so good…"

The next thing I knew she was plunging my entire length into her mouth! It felt so fucking fantastic I couldn't talk, all I could do was groan. She only had to move up and down my length a few times before it all became too much for me. I tried to gently push her from me as I grew dangerously close to my climax, but she wouldn't budge.

"Bells…Ungh...damn…wait...ungh…I can't…I'm going to…"

But before I could say anymore I was coming. My body jerked as my cock pulsed out my orgasm into Bella's mouth. I had never had an orgasm like this before, it was mind-blowing. As my shudders began to subside I looked down at Bella to see her watching me from beneath her lush lashed.

My body twitched as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked up my length finally pulling her mouth off of my cock. Then I watched as she visibly swallowed my cum!

"Damn Bella. That was amazing! You're incredibly sexy. God I love you!" I panted.

She smiled up at me and climbed up my body to lie on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her giving her a small squeeze. This girl was something else, and she was mine. I felt my heart swell painfully in my chest.

I gave her a tender kiss on the lips which quickly turned into a more impassioned kiss. I was more than willing to let out love making continue when Bella pulled away. I searched her face for any sign that something was wrong but she only smiled at me.

"As much fun as this is I think I should probably be getting home. I don't want to put Charlie through any more than he's already been through."

"Jeez Bells, it's not like I can knock you up again." I chuckled.

She playfully slapped my chest. "I know, but I also know Charlie will rest easier knowing I'm at home."

I really didn't want to let her go. I felt like now that we were together like this I didn't ever want to be apart. As far as I was concerned Bella needed to be with me. But I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Okay Bells. I'll take you home. Besides I'm sure the guys would appreciate me doing my share of patrolling."


End file.
